<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Can't Do This Alone by SilverJuniper</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25028191">Can't Do This Alone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverJuniper/pseuds/SilverJuniper'>SilverJuniper</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Found Family, Human Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Human Upgraded Connor | RK900, Language Barrier, M/M, Merperson Gavin Reed, Merperson Hank Anderson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:34:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21,892</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25028191</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverJuniper/pseuds/SilverJuniper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since he was little, Connor has loved Mer.  His childhood dream was to work with them, but by the time he got through his doctorate and started looking for a job, most Mer had been rehabilitated back into the wild, with the rest set to be either released or confiscated by the Cyberlife Institute.  Connor has three months to get problem Mer Hank ready to be released into the wild so he doesn't end up a Cyberlife lab rat.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hank Anderson/Connor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first time he had ever seen a Mer, he had been entranced. From her colorful scales and flickering fins to her azure hair and sharp toothed smile. He couldn't get enough. He had done everything he could to learn everything he could about the creatures that had stolen his heart.</p><p>He read every book he could find. He took every opportunity to visit the aquariums and spent hours sitting in front of the Mer tank. He combed the internet and libraries and documentaries and spoke with anyone who would entertain his hundreds of questions. No one was surprised when he majored in marine biology in collage.</p><p>But the world spun on and times changed. After the animal rights groups and a couple unfortunate incidents, most Mer had been released back into the wild by the time he was graduating and looking for a place to work with the creatures. Few had exhibits available to the public. Research groups were being forced to rehabilitate whatever specimens they had left.</p><p>Connor was nothing if not determined, however, and managed to secure a job interview at the only marine research facility on the east coast that still had a Mer. The Belle Isle Aquarium didn't make it public knowledge that they had a Mer, but connections with people who shared his passion got him a foot in the door and he wasn't about to waste the opportunity.</p><p> </p><p>"Dr. Connor Anderson, I presume?"</p><p>Connor got to his feet and firmly shook the hand offered him. His polite smile was not returned by the polished black woman, her dark eyes taking him in. She was beautiful, with a matronly grace about her. Somehow, the regal drapes of her clothes in modern fashion and her perfectly braided and coiled hair with shots of blue made an interesting dichotomy. Like she had found a balance of serious and severe with a hint of fun. That fun didn't appear to be present at work, but Connor wasn't going to let himself get discouraged yet.</p><p>"Yes, Ma'am."</p><p>"Amanda Stern. But if I hear 'Ms. Stern' coming out of your mouth you'll never set foot in this facility again." She gestured for Connor to follow her into her office and led the way. "I hear from Elijah Kamski that you're looking to work with Mer, correct?"</p><p>"That's right." Connor settled into the seat in front of Amanda's desk when she nodded to it and relaxed.</p><p>"You are aware that Mer are being systematically released? Even studying them in the wild is getting tricky, now that they've been put on the endangered species list. Yet you still seem determined to get into a rapidly shrinking field."</p><p>Connor shrugged. "Get into it while it's still available is the way I think about it. It's been my dream since I was a kid to work with Mer. I can't let a chance go without trying, at the very least. Even if I only get a year, a couple months, a couple weeks! It's more than I've got now. I can always put my marine biology degree to work somewhere else afterwards."</p><p>Amanda scanned his resume and credentials, but it was clear she wasn't actually reading any of it. "It's three months, actually. The national deadline that all Mer holders must comply with is to have all specimens rehabilitated in three months. If rehabilitation is impossible, for whatever reason, the Mer will be collected by the Cyberlife Institute and become, effectively, lab rats."</p><p>She eyed him when he stiffened at that, folding her hands in her lap and leaning back in her chair. The protests he was about to give halted at her look of determination.</p><p>"We have a Mer, but he is in no shape to be released into the wild. He was born in captivity and separated from his parents far too early, so he has no hunting skills whatsoever. That, paired with his extended isolation has made it hard for him to socialize and form family bonds. He's too aggressive, with both humans and other Mer. So without the ability to hunt or the skills to bond and form a family that will provide for him, releasing him into the wild is impossible. It's going to take a great deal of work to get him to the point where he could survive on his own and we've only got three months."</p><p>Anticipation curled in Connors gut, a feeling that he knew where this conversation was going and he couldn't be more pleased. Amanda had a glitter in her eye like she could see the way this would turn out too, but she asked anyways.</p><p>"Your studies always revolved around the Mer, according to Dr. Kamski. I would say your lack of experience is a drawback but given the circumstances, theoretical knowledge is all most have these days. And your impressive thesis on the Mer leads me to believe your grasp of the theoretical far outmatches even the couple people I know who actually work with Mer. It seems to me you are my best and only resource for this situation. So, can you rehabilitate a problem Mer in three months?"</p><p>Connor grinned. "Absolutely."</p><p>"When can you start?"</p><p>"Today."</p><p>Amanda smiled, not looking surprised in the least. She got to her feet, prompting Connor to his as well. "Let me introduce you to the staff then." She led the way out of the aquarium and to a separate building out of the way. She pointed out a parking lot nearby and gave him directions to the proper gate as she swiped a key-card to get in. The smell of salt water in the humid air enveloped Connor as they stepped inside the building. "We'll get you keys and the proper credentials by the end of today. The head of the department is Dr. Fowler. He does most of the research and has been attempting to rehabilitate the Mer for the past couple years."</p><p>"Yeah, but my doctorate is geared more towards the large sea mammals. Mer straddle the line between mammals and fish so I've sorta been learning as I go."</p><p>Connor turned to find who had spoken, finding a heavy-set man dressed in slacks and a polo. The dark-skinned man didn't look happy to see either of them, but maybe it was just the typical wariness that came along with ones boss invading ones space with someone new.</p><p>Amanda didn't seem to notice, or not care if she did. "Jeffrey, this is Connor Anderson. He's going to be taking over the rehabilitation project. Please assist him with whatever he needs. We're on a tight time limit, gentlemen. Don't disappoint me." Then she turned and left without so much as a backwards glance.</p><p>Connor put on a smile as he turned back to Jeffery, extending a hand. "Just Connor is fine." Jeffrey stared at his hand for a moment, then dark fingers enveloped pale ones in a firm shake.</p><p>"Jeffery. My assistants rotate through during the week so you'll meet them later. They go by Ripple and Echo. I guess they picked up nick-names in a different aquarium job and so that's all they ever go by now. They take care of basic feeding and keeping the tank livable. We're the ones with the tough job."</p><p>Jeffrey had jerked his head in indication as he spoke and they walked down a short hall. Connor peeked in the doors as they passed and found a break room, lab, a locker room, and a couple offices. Jeffrey turned into the inhabited office and went for a big file cabinet.</p><p>"You can have that other office. There are paper copies of pretty much everything in here," he knocked on the filing cabinet, "but you're gonna want one of these." He pulled a tablet off the top of the cabinet and brought it back over, handing it to Connor. "Hank has managed to ruin a forest worth of paperwork so water-proof tablets sort of became a must."</p><p>Connor nodded, opening up the tablet and getting a feel for the icons. "Hank is what you call the Mer?"</p><p>Jeffrey nodded. "Yeah. Guess you'll be wanting to meet him next?"</p><p>The beaming smile Connor gave Jeffrey at that seemed to put a crack in the older mans gruff front. The exuberant "yes, please!" got a half smile out of him.</p><p>"Come on then." Jeffrey led the way to the last door in the hall. "Don't expect him to be happy to see you. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if he does his best to ignore you."</p><p>Connor just smiled. "Not a problem. I'm adaptable. And I don't give up easily." Jeffrey nodded and scanned his key-card so he could push through the door. Connor slipped out of his suit jacket to combat the muggy heat. Then he tucked the tablet under one arm to free up his hands enough he could roll up the sleeves of his dress shirt and loosen his tie. He hadn't actually been planning on starting today, so he wasn't really dressed the way he would have preferred, but he wasn't one to pass up opportunities.</p><p>The tank is large. Big enough to house a single Mer, certainly, but maybe a little cramped if they were to attempt to add another. Connor wonders if that was a contributing factor to the inability to socialize Hank. Lack of adequate space to get used to each other might have spurred aggression where there shouldn't have been. Connor keeps that observation to himself, however, and focuses instead on continuing his inspection.</p><p>The circular tank is two stories deep. A deck runs around the top and a staircase off to the right allows access to the lower viewing level. Beneath the agitated surface of the water, Connor can see a couple rock structures to provide places to hide and a handful of colorful corals and smaller fish. It seems to be a nicely put together contained ecosystem at first glance.</p><p>Jeffrey steps up to the edge of the tank and peers down into the water. Connor joins him and does his own scan for colored fins or the lithe movements of a humanoid upper body. Jeffrey sighs after a minute of nothing special. "Most of the time he'll come up and at least peek if he sees us waiting. Guess he's in a mood today."</p><p>Jeffrey turns for the stairs and they head down into the shadowed lower level. The low lighting allows visibility into the tank, and Connor scans the water for the Mer. Jeffrey suddenly points and Connor's brow furrows as he looks for what the older man spotted. Finally, he sees it. He had been looking for bright colors, as is common for most captive born Mer. Hank's coloring is closer to what a wild Mer might display; darker, more natural coloring to make hiding easier.</p><p>Silver is what stands out first. In his hair and tail. Then he moves to hide better and Connor catches darker grey and black stripes with hints of blue.</p><p>"He's beautiful."</p><p>Jeffrey just shrugs. "Kinda plain if you ask me. But I guess I've had longer to get used to him. Any questions for me so far?" Connor shakes his head so Jeffrey turns to leave. "Alright. I'll leave you to get acquainted if you can. If you need anything, I'll be in the lab."</p><p>Connor quietly nods and Jeffrey heads back upstairs. After a long few minutes of no movement in the tank, Connor climbs the stairs himself. Setting aside his discarded dress clothes on the railing of the stairway, he moves towards the tanks edge and plops down to sit cross-legged well out of immediate reach. Then he turns his full attention to the tablet and catching up on as much information about Hank as he possibly can.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Connor jerks his head out of his research when someone touches his shoulder. A young woman with blue hair smiles at him. She reaches down a hand to shake and introduces herself with a smile. "You must be Connor. I'm Echo."</p>
<p>"Nice to meet you Echo."</p>
<p>She made a gesture towards the tank. "I was about to feed Hank if you'd like to help?" Her smile widened into a grin when Connor quickly got to his feet. He eyed the two buckets Echo had brought in while he had been distracted, going to lift one of them for her. The first had chunks of frozen fish, like many other animals in the aquarium were fed. The other bucket held some live fish. Connor's attention jerked to Echo when she spoke.</p>
<p>"Hank mainly eats the frozen stuff. Jeffrey has us put in live food hoping he'll at least try to catch it but the most I've seen him do is chase the fish around to scare them. He's never shown any interest in actually trying to catch them to eat."</p>
<p>Connor squatted down to look into the bucket of live fish while Echo pulled out a colored circle in red and yellow and dropped it over the side to hang just under the water. Then she busied herself putting a chunk of fish on a mechanical arm to extend it into the tank instead of risking fingers. Connor put a hand in the bucket and watched the fish swirl around in a lively display.</p>
<p>"He probably doesn't touch them because they're all healthy. Mer are a lot like sharks. They weed out the sick and weak if they're hunting by themselves. If they've got some help they might go after a healthy school, but even then it's kind of rare."</p>
<p>Echo nodded, looking interested even as her attention remained in the tank. Where Hank was apparently taking longer than usual to make an appearance. Connor wasn't worried. Missing one meal for a captive Mer wasn't going to be anything more than a slight discomfort. She hummed contemplatively. "Don't know that I'll be able to find sick fish but I suppose I could give it a shot."</p>
<p>Connor shrugged, standing to his full height again. "Doesn't really matter. Not unless we intend to commit to only feeding him live from here on."</p>
<p>Echo frowned at him. Connor glanced at the fish in the prongs of the mechanical arm, leading her gaze that way as well.</p>
<p>"I mean, would you chase down a steak you might not catch if McDonalds was being handed to you?"</p>
<p>Echo laughed at the comparison, lifting the frozen fish out of the water. "So we're doing more harm than good with the regular meals. Makes sense. Don't know how Jeffrey will feel about letting Hank go hungry, though."</p>
<p>Connor frowned, looking over the two buckets and the tank where Hank had yet to make an appearance. "Unfortunately, I don't see that we have much of a choice. It's either let him go hungry here where he can learn and we can intervene before he starves, or let him go hungry in the wild where he's completely on his own. Not great options either way, but one will prepare him for the other."</p>
<p>Echo nodded sadly. "We're all gonna miss the big guy. Jeffrey tries to act like he doesn't care, but I know he's got a soft spot for Hank. He's always been in Hanks corner, no matter what the board or legislature tries to throw our way."</p>
<p>There was a pause where they both stared down into the tank for a moment. Connor slowly cocked his head, brow furrowing after a couple minutes with no sign of the Mer. "Does he usually resist meeting new people?</p>
<p>"I mean, the last time someone was new was when Ripple and I got hired. That was about two years ago? And at the time I was more concerned with learning the ropes than paying attention to Hanks opinion of me. There's no real reason for people other than the three of us...now four of us...to even come into this building, let alone mess with Hank."</p>
<p>Connor hummed in understanding and glanced back at the clock above the doors. It was well past closing time for the aquarium. Most people were probably headed home for the night, if they hadn't already, leaving the place to night security. When he turned back he found Echo had noticed the time too, and she grimaced at the water. "When are you done for the day?"</p>
<p>"About thirty minutes ago. He usually eats in five minutes flat and then I go home." She gave him a rueful smile.</p>
<p>Connor returned the smile, a little sympathetic and a little hopeful. "You could go if you want. I was gonna hang out for a little longer. I'll feed him if he ever makes an appearance."</p>
<p>Echo hesitated, looking torn between accepting and completing her last task. Then she let out a breath and offered the feed stick for Connor to take. He took it with a grin and Echo chuckled. "You'll need these then. The doors automatically lock behind you. Everything is closed up already, you just have to hit the hall light on your way out." She pulled a lanyard with a key-card, aquarium I.D., and a couple keys on it out of her pocket and handed it over. Connor inspected them and found his name on the cards.</p>
<p>"Thanks."</p>
<p>Echo nodded. "No, thank you. Ripple comes in the next three days and we double up the fourth so I'll see you next week. Nice meeting you Connor."</p>
<p>"Likewise."</p>
<p>She waved goodbye, swung into the locker room to retrieve her things, and then the door clunked shut behind her. Connor moved the frozen fish chunks back, settling them against the wall. He released the live fish into the tank and set the empty bucket beside the first. Then he plopped down in the middle of the deck to resume reading through the logs in the tablet.</p>
<p>He was back into his focused roll when a loud slap reverberated through the room. His head jerked up just in time to catch a wave of water that cascaded over him, instantly soaking him to the skin. Instinctively, he jumped to his feet. It was already too late of course. His clothes were drenched in warm salty water. Casting a glance at the tank, he found a pair of blue eyes staring back at him, narrowed in harsh judgement from just above the rippling surface of the water.</p>
<p>Sighing, Connor shook the worst of the water off the tablet. "Guess I'm lucky this thing is water-proof." He retreated towards the door and kicked off his shoes, removing his socks and emptying his pockets to save them from another drenching. Thankfully, his phone didn't seem to have been drowned. He turned back towards the tank and couldn't help the amusement as Hank dropped his shoulders and half his face below the surface of the water again.</p>
<p>Connor stopped where he had been sitting before and dropped down to sit cross-legged again. "My name is Connor. I'm here to oversee your rehabilitation. Thank you in advance for your cooperation." Then he dropped his gaze back to the tablet and resumed reading. In his peripherals, he could see Hank doing an agitated pacing back and forth across the length of the tank. The slap of a tail several minutes later didn't startle him this time, and he hunched under the second wave of water.</p>
<p>A glance of acknowledgment was shot Hanks way after he shook the water out of his hair and eyes, then he returned to research. Hank splashed him twice more before Connor decided his message was getting through. Hank could try to drive him away all he liked. Connor wasn't going anywhere until he was good and ready. But it didn't do to completely frustrate the Mer so right before Hank was winding up to splash him again, Connor got to his feet.</p>
<p>Hank froze, watching closely as Connor stretched. He peeled off his button-down shirt and wrung the water out of it. One last amused look was sent Hanks way as Connor wished him a good night, and only then did he turn to collect his things and leave. He grabbed the bucket of thawing fish too, grasping out a chunk and tossing it into the tank. He had aimed it well to Hanks right so he wouldn't accidentally hit the Mer. Hank raised out of the water and easily caught the fish in a webbed hand, making Connor raise a brow in impressed surprise. Hank just sank back down into the water up to his chin, gnawing on the fish with needle sharp teeth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Connor returned to the Mer building mid-morning the next day. He stopped in the locker room and claimed an empty locker, not wanting to risk his phone getting drowned. He noticed a young brunette woman in a tank top and shorts, talking to Hank as she scrubbed the deck, and decided against going in for a little bit. Instead he knocked on Jeffrey's office door. Jeffrey looked up and gestured him in.</p>
<p>"What can I do for you?"</p>
<p>"I was wondering if you've got any surveillance footage of Hank. The written reports are helpful, and more thorough than I had expected, but being able to watch certain behaviors for myself would let me clear up some questions I have."</p>
<p>Jeffrey nodded, setting aside some data and waking up his computer. "Anything in particular you're looking for?"</p>
<p>Connor nodded, moving around to where he could see the screen a little better. "Specifically the occasions a second Mer was introduced to Hanks tank. As I understand it there were three attempts?"</p>
<p>Jeffrey nodded and scrolled through files, going back to the earliest dates first. "Right. The first was a female. Hannah. They started out doing okay and then she got aggressive. Keeping Hank from eating, pushing him out of the hide spaces, pestering him when he was trying to sleep. There was never any biting or clawing but it was clear to me they weren't getting along. Hank was just miserable until we pulled her out."</p>
<p>"What made you choose her as a companion?" Connor asked as he scanned the pieces of footage Jeffrey pulled up to show him. It was clear to him Hank was jumpy and wary in the females presence. The female seemed in good spirits, obviously enjoying her tormenting. She was pretty too, her blonde hair and the golds and purples in her tail complementing Hanks coloring. But their coloring was the only thing that seemed to match well.</p>
<p>"She was about ready to be released back into the ocean. We were hoping she could teach Hank the skills she had already learned, they would form a bond, and then we could release them together." He sighed and shook his head, mourning the easy solution lost. He closed down those files and went scrolling for the next time period. "The second Mer we tried was a younger male. He was a recently captured wild Mer that had been hurt by the fishing nets he got tangled up in. Again, we were hoping he would show Hank a thing or two and we could release them together. But Hank started showing aggression."</p>
<p>Connor studied the footage, eyes narrowing the longer he watched. This Mer had the more traditional coloring of a wild Mer. Dark hair and tanned skin. A black tail with a swath of dark green down his spine. He had a wiry strength about him, and was fast and agile in his every move.</p>
<p>Hank chased the black tailed Mer around the tank with as much speed as they could gain in the small space. Another length of video captured the wild Mer making an attempt to steal some of Hanks food. Hank closed a sharp clawed webbed grip around the wild Mers wrist and delivered two quick nips to his forearm and shoulder before releasing him. A third video showed another chase, ending with Hank catching the wild Mer and slamming him into the sandy bottom of the tank. There was a short scuffle, with only flailing limbs and tails visible through the cloud of sand kicked up, and when the wrestling match ended the wild Mer retreated to a hide space while Hank paced outside the entrance.</p>
<p>Connor licked his lips, trying very hard not to grin. "You pulled the wild Mer right after that?" Jeffrey nodded. "And he was released back into the wild?" An odd feeling of discomfort curled in Connors chest when Jeffrey shrugged.</p>
<p>"He still wasn't quite healed up and Hank picking on him didn't help. They put him on exhibit for a bit in an aquarium in New York. I didn't keep tabs on him after that. Why would I have?" He glanced back at Connor and whatever he saw on the younger mans face prompted a more serious question. "Should I have?"</p>
<p>Connor bit his lip, reaching to run the video back and watch it again. The Mers bodies were hard to make out in the brief scuffle at the bottom of the tank, but Connor was fairly confident the black tail with its emerald stripe had stayed beneath the silver and blue tail for the duration. "How was Hank after this companion was removed?"</p>
<p>Jeffrey thought about it, dredging up memories from months ago. "A little more surly than usual. Did a lot more hissing and snapping at me and the techs for a month or so after that."</p>
<p>Connor nodded. "Loss of appetite, restlessness, probably didn't want anyone touching him?" Jefferey agreed, looking suspicious now. Connor hummed as the recorded tussle concluded once more. "If you wouldn't mind tracking down what happened to this Mer, I'd greatly appreciate it. Hank might have a whelp."</p>
<p>Jeffrey's mouth fell open in shock. He looked between the video and Connor for a moment before working out words. "But, they looked like they were fighting! They're both male!"</p>
<p>Connor shrugged, unconcerned with Jeffrey's reaction. "Actually Mer can change their 'gender' as it were. Their upper bodies don't actually reflect gender like humans do. The 'fighting' was really flirting. And you should see two 'females' flirting. They've been known to bite chunks out of each other and scratch deep enough to scar. These two are fairly tame. Anyways, once a pair has determined the dominant in the pair the submissive partner bears the offspring while the dominant hunts and protects their mate from threats. It doesn't always take first try, so if this is the only time they displayed this behavior it's possible nothing came of it, but just in case..."</p>
<p>Jeffrey slowly nodded, eyes still round and jaw slack as he watched the retreat to the hide space with a better understanding. Finally, he shook himself out of it. "Uh, I guess I'll get right on tracking that wild Mer down. He probably got released once he was healthy again but if anyone realized he was pregnant... is pregnant the right term? They might have delayed his release until the offspring was big enough." He gave one last incredulous shake of his head and pulled up the last videos.</p>
<p>"The last Mer we tried was another male. Born in captivity like Hank and everyone swore he was friendly. Hank hated him from the get go. We were forced to pull Perkins out after only three days because we were afraid they'd kill each other."</p>
<p>Both men watched the footage as Perkins was introduced to the tank. Perkins waved a bright red tail when Hank came to investigate, showing off his extra frills and vivid colors. Hank held perfectly still as Perkins did a slow circle around him, drawing closer with every circuit until they were wound around each other like eels. Connor caught himself wincing before Hank even attacked. As facial expressions went, Hank had remained neutral. The rest of his body had told a different story, from his clamped gills and stabilizing fins to his twitching claws. Perkins had effectively come on strong with the domination and Hank had not approved.</p>
<p>Connor made a sympathetic noise as the Mer finally separated themselves to opposite sides of the tank, both trailing ribbons of blue blood. "Maybe a little too friendly. Was Perkins okay at least."</p>
<p>Jeffrey nodded. "Got released soon after. Looked like he was doing alright when they checked his tracker last." He closed down the footage and used his admin capabilities to allow Connor access to the videos from his own terminal in his office. "You can go through the rest as you need but that's the highlights of our attempts to socialize Hank."</p>
<p>"Thank you. He seems to get along alright with Echo and Ripple right? I talked to Echo last night and it sounded like he doesn't hesitate to interact with them."</p>
<p>Jeffery sat back in his chair, frowning. "Sure, he gets along with the girls and me. But we feed him, of course he'd like us. We need him to get along with other Mer, not humans. The wild ones know to steer clear of humans who might try to capture them for sale as exotic pets or hurt them in fishing nets. If we put Hank in the ocean and he goes swimming up to every boat that catches his eye, he's not gonna last long."</p>
<p>"Oh, I don't think wariness of humans is his problem. He made it quite clear he didn't want me around last night. I think he's just selective in who he gets attached to and then is incredibly loyal afterwards. See if you can find that wild Mer and get him back here if he hasn't been released. I'd bet money Hank would welcome him back and fight anyone who tried to take him away again."</p>
<p>Jeffrey nodded, contemplative and barely noticing when Connor thanked him one last time and took his leave. Connor strode out onto the deck and smirked when Hank took one look at him and disappeared beneath the surface. Ripple startled at Hanks abrupt departure, but she seemed to understand when she turned around and saw Connor.</p>
<p>She smiled and they introduced themselves, though Connor was fairly sure they both knew who the other was regardless. Ripple indirectly confirmed it with her next offering. "Echo told me Hank didn't want to come up to say hello last night. Not sure what to think about you is he?"</p>
<p>Connor nodded, looking down into the water and catching the flicker of silver fins. "Yeah. Or at least, he doesn't think anything good about me. You wouldn't happen to have any tips on how to get onto his good side would you?"</p>
<p>Ripple laughed, shaking her head. "I'm afraid he only warmed up to us because we feed him. But I can't remember how long that took. And we're down to three months at this point." She sobered a bit, eyeing Connor carefully. "You really think you can get him rehabilitated in time?"</p>
<p>"I hope so. I'm certainly going to do whatever I can."</p>
<p>Ripple seemed satisfied with that answer, relaxing just a little. "Good. We'd rather not see him hauled off by the government or Cyberlife or anybody else." Connor nodded in agreement and Ripple smiled. "Well, I've got lots to do today so I'm gonna get busy. If you need me though, don't hesitate to call. I'll do what I can to help."</p>
<p>"Thank you. I appreciate it." He watched her collect up the cleaning tools and head off the deck. Connor peered into the water once more and grinned when a head ducked out of sight. Curiosity was good. Connor could work with curiosity. He headed back to his office long enough to grab the work tablet and kick off his shoes and socks in case of splashing. He was also in a tee shirt and shorts today, instead of a suit, so he wasn't at all concerned with getting drenched.</p>
<p>Then he was retaking his seat in the center of the deck floor, studying quietly and available for inspection. The lower deck was better for visibility, but it made it more difficult for Hank to stay out of sight, and Connor was attempting to keep Hank feeling as comfortable as possible while he got used to Connors presence.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For the next three days, Connor continued his routine. He was pretty sure he had grasped everything he could of Hanks history and Hank had eased back on the splashing to the point that he was just making gentle waves to wash across the deck and lap at Connor's crossed legs. He was willing to call that enough progress to try something new.</p><p>Ripple and Echo had just finished up their joint shift for the week. They used those shifts to handle the really big jobs and today had been a deep clean of the filtration system, so they were both feeling filthy and tired enough to head home a little earlier than usual. Connor called back a response to their farewells for the night and listened to the door bang closed. When he faced forward again, he found Hank watching him carefully. The Mer ducked out of sight when Connor shifted to get into his pocket.</p><p>Unconcerned, Connor finished pulling out the mesh pouch of colored coins. They were a child's diving toy, meant to be easily seen and collected from the bottom of a pool, but Connor was curious what Hank would do with them. One by one, he tossed eleven of the twelve into the tank. The last he absently sent walking back and forth across his knuckles as he waited.</p><p>After about five minutes, Hank surfaced with one of the coins in his webbed hand, looking between it and Connor curiously. He experimentally bit it, turned it over and over, compared the one in his hands to the one Connor was playing with, then let loose a series of clicks. Connor chuckled, amused at the child-like interest. Hank lunged forward to drop the coin on the edge of the deck, then dove beneath the water.</p><p>Connor waited patiently, and a few minutes later Hank resurfaced with a handful of colored diving coins. The Mer swam close enough to drop them with the first one, then retreated. Connor shifted just a bit closer, eyeing the pile.</p><p>"You missed two."</p><p>Hank made an affronted expression, but ducked and dove with a flicker of fins and a slap of his tail. Connor's eyes widened when Hank came back up and dropped the last two coins on the pile. He huffed out a breath, impressed and quite curious now.</p><p>"Not bad. Can you collect them all faster?" Hank made a trilling sound and flexed his tail, backing up a bit. Connor shifted just close enough to gather up the coins and then scooted back again. He lifted one, like he was going to throw it, gauging Hanks reaction. Hank backed up a little more, obviously getting ready to dive as soon as the coin hit the water. Connor tossed them all in. Hank had them all collected in minutes.</p><p>Everything Connor had ever read stated that Mer were intelligent. But Hank had just given him the suspicion that that intelligence was underestimated. Most believed they could be taught tricks and to understand a few words. Hank certainly seemed eager to play, but the rapid apparent understanding seemed closer to that of a small child than a dolphin or dog.</p><p>Connor changed up the game a couple times, first challenging Hank in speed, then asking for the colors in a certain order, and finally withholding a coin here and there to see how long Hank would look for it before coming up to accuse Connor of hiding it. The games slowly ended as Hank became enamored with the way Connor flipped and tossed and walked the coin in his fingers. Hank propped his elbows on the lip of the tank, attempting to imitate the tricks.</p><p>Connor quietly watched Hank play with the coin, feeling his experimental game had been more enlightening than he'd first hoped. First and foremost, Hank was certainly intelligent. Enough to understand and respond to human speech as well as carry out basic instructions. He could count and differentiate colors and understood time well enough to know when he had shaved off seconds from a previous time or gone over.</p><p>Second, given his times hunting and retrieving the coins, Hank could probably hunt just fine. If he wanted to. At the very least he could survive on mollusks and crustations until he got better at catching fish. His easy demonstration of hand eye coordination the night Connor had tossed him the frozen fish chunk only helped to put Connors fears to rest. Hank was fully capable of hunting.</p><p>Lastly, Connor fully believed what he had told Jeffrey a few days ago. Hank wasn't too aggressive to socialize. He was just picky about it. A little time and effort and a complimentary personality was all Hank needed to form a bond. And once that bond was formed, he doubted Hank would easily give it up.</p><p>His soft sigh drew Hank's attention and Connor managed a smile at the quiet chirrup of question. "You don't need rehabilitation. Not really. I'll bet you're just purposely failing the tests so you can stay here. Everybody keeps taking your friends away from you, so you're doing everything you can to make sure it doesn't happen again."</p><p>Hank huffed, clicking and whistling as a final attempt to roll the coin across his knuckles ended in the coin clinking to the deck.</p><p>Connor debated reaching into Hanks space for the coins, then thought better of it. No sense in making it possible for Hank to drag him into the tank. He wasn't in the mood to be drowned. "You want to hang onto those for me?" Hank swept up the coins and disappeared beneath the water. Connor chuckled. "Guess that's a yes." He pushed to his feet, leaned far enough over the edge he could see Hank peering back at him from the bottom of the tank and waved farewell. Then he headed home for the night.</p><p>When Connor came in the next morning, Hank took one look at him and dove out of sight. Connor was a little disappointed. He had thought they were getting along well enough last night. Echo stood from where she had been checking the ph and salt levels in the tank, giving Connor a sympathetic smile.</p><p>"Still avoiding you huh?"</p><p>The clinking of coins hitting the deck interrupted Connor's answer and he grinned. The diving coins scattered and rolled across the tiles while Hank shifted restlessly in the water. Connor bent to scoop up the coins. "Guess he just wants to play another game."</p><p>Echo came over, curious as she picked up a couple coins that had rolled her way. "What are these?"</p><p>Connor flicked one into the air and caught it. "It's just a kids toy to help learn diving. Hank and I were playing games last night." He dropped one of each of the three colors into one hand. "Watch this. Hey Hank! Bring me back the green one." He cast all three into the water and Hank dove.</p><p>Echo watched with interest, then brightened with a laugh when Hank resurfaced and tossed the green one back onto the deck. "Nice! That's awesome!" She turned on Connor excitedly. "Wait, so he understands what we say?!"</p><p>Connor handed her the coins. "See for yourself." Echo called out a color and cast in the coins. Hank brought back the appropriate color, both the one she had cast as well as the one Connor had thrown in before. Connor grinned at Echo's glee. "He knows what we say, colors, numbers. He did a few time challenges last night. Which by the way, make me think he's perfectly capable of fishing on his own. He just doesn't want to."</p><p>Echo snorted and playfully scolded Hank. "Big lazy bastard." Hank used his tail to flick water at them. She ignored the splashing, well used to it, and turned back on Connor. "Do you think he can talk back?! That would be so cool!"</p><p>Connor shrugged. "I've never managed to find factual information one way or the other. Some think they can, but it's more like a parrot. Just repeating phrases and sounds. Some think they're just dumb beasts that have some sort of mind altering lure, and people affected by a sirens song are just mis-remembering. Others think they're perfectly capable of everything humans are, they've just never been given a chance to learn."</p><p>"Well, seeing this, I'm gonna put money on the 'perfectly capable' theory. I mean, I knew there was some intelligence there, but the way we were taught to handle him involved a lot of hand signals and repetitive phrases. I guess I just assumed it was training like with dolphins."</p><p>Connor's smile faded, a thought taking root and blooming quickly. Echo must have noticed Connor going offline for a minute because she jostled him with an elbow. "You okay?"</p><p>"Hand signals."</p><p>"Yeah. That's what I said."</p><p>"No! Hand signals! He can learn hand signals! If we can communicate with him by hand signals-"</p><p>Echo lit up in understanding. "Then he can do the same thing!" She cocked her head. "But who, other than us, is going to listen to him if he learns to sign?"</p><p>Connor shrugged. "Who cares? If I can just get him to tell me what he needs to make release possible, that's all I really care about. Right?" Echo nodded in agreement and they turned their attention back on Hank.</p><p>Hank stared back at them, elbows propped on the deck and chin in one hand while his other walked a coin across the backs of his knuckles.</p><p> </p><p>After two days Hank had a handful of signs down. He lacked the end joint in his fingers and the webbing meant they had to modify some things for him, but his dexterity was certainly passable enough to grasp just about everything they taught him. Echo and Ripple happily helped out, doing research and practice in their off hours so they could teach Hank too. Connor wasn't about to turn down the extra hands while he dealt with other things.</p><p>Jeffrey had made some calls in an effort to track down the wild Mer. Connor made some calls of his own when Jeffrey started meeting resistance. They knew for certain the Mer had been transferred and put on exhibit in New York. After six months, however, no one seemed quite sure what had happened to him. That didn't sit well with Connor.</p><p>He hung up the phone after another conflicting answer and sighed, scrubbing his face. A knock on his office door drew him up out of his frustration. Jeffrey stood there, frowning at him. "When was the last time you took a day off?"</p><p>Connor leaned heavily on his elbows, turning his attention back to his terminal. "Um, before I started working here. Why?"</p><p>"Out."</p><p>Connors head jerked up, surprised and ready to argue. "What? Why?!"</p><p>"You're not allowed to work yourself to death. That doesn't help anyone. And you're not allowed to work for three months without a day off either so get out. Take two days to rest. And I swear to god Connor, if you won't leave or I see you before a full forty-eight hours are up, I will call security and have you removed."</p><p>Jeffrey was not at all impressed by Connors pouting, pleading, or negotiating. Ultimately, Connor sighed heavily, collected his things and left for the day. Unsure of what to do with this forced time off, he dug out his phone and called up his brother.</p><p>"Connor?"</p><p>"Hey, Nines."</p><p>"Hi. How'd that job interview go?"</p><p>Connor chuckled. It figured his brother would ask about the place he would rather be and had been banned from. "I got it. Wanna meet up for lunch and I'll tell you all about it?"</p><p>"Sure. Favorite spot?"</p><p>"Favorite spot."</p><p>It was his turn to get lunch so he stopped by the deli that they loved. Connor was just collecting up the sandwiches he'd ordered when Nines came striding up. He turned over his brothers favorite sandwich, accepted the coffee Nines had brought for him, and they aimed towards the dog park across the street. They sipped at their coffee while they found a bench to claim and Connor outlined his interview, first day, and some of the advances they'd made with Hank.</p><p>Nines smiled at the enthusiasm. "Sounds like you're enjoying yourself."</p><p>"Absolutely. I'm gonna be all broken up when I've gotta send him off into the ocean, but I think it'll be worth it."</p><p>"Well, just let me know when you need break up therapy."</p><p>Connor nodded, and the sentiments reminded him. "I've been trying to get an old companion back for Hank. Their attempts at mating were misconstrued as aggression so the two were separated. I know the other Mer was sent to New York, but he just sorta disappears." He took a long sip of coffee, side-eyeing Nines. "You couldn't happen to look into that for me could you?"</p><p>Nines rolled his eyes. "New York is not in my jurisdiction." He smirks in response to Connor's playful griping.</p><p>"What's the point of having a brother make youngest lieutenant in Detroit history if you can't get a little help tracking down a missing Mer?"</p><p>"I'm homicide, Connor. So unless your missing Mer killed somebody, that case would fall to one of the other detectives anyways. And that still doesn't solve the problem that the Detroit Police Department has no jurisdiction in New York."</p><p>He noticed Connor's humor slowly fading and sighed. "Listen, I've got some friends in New York I could give a call about the theft of a Mer. But I can't promise anything more than that so don't hold your breath. You're in a better position to do something here than I am."</p><p>Connor managed a smile. "I don't know. I can hold my breath for a really long time." He chuckled at Nines unamused look and nodded. "Yeah. I know. Thanks anyways." He sipped some more coffee, brow furrowing as something occurred to him. "You know, given how intelligent Hank is, if he's an accurate representation of all Mer, it should probably count as kidnapping. Not theft. He can communicate, understand human speech, grasp concepts. He's got autonomy! Mer should be a recognized intelligent species."</p><p>Nines smiled, balling up the wrapper from his sandwich and shoving it into the bag to throw away later. "Well, that sounds like your contribution to making the world a better place. Mine is getting killers off the streets."</p><p>"Mm. And you do it so well."</p><p>"Uh huh. Let's go find some friendly dogs to pet."</p><p>"Agreed."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Connor came back from his forced weekend feeling refreshed and ready to tackle all problems again. Echo and Ripple excitedly filled him in on all the signs Hank had picked up on and showed him a couple of the new games they had taught Hank. They had been rather ingenious in finding things that tested Hanks intelligence, speed and dexterity. Apparently, once they made a game out of it, Hank had demonstrated he had no issues catching live fish.</p>
<p>Jeffrey had been willing to call that good enough for release and had started drawing up the paper work. His reasoning for ignoring the supposed bonding problems echoed Connors sentiments. Hank could and would bond, when he felt like it, so waiting for him to prove it in isolation in a tank was just needlessly holding things up.</p>
<p>It had Connor contemplating something he could get in an awful lot of trouble for late one night after everyone else had gone home. He sat in his customary place in the middle of the deck, elbows propped on his knees and chin in his hands, watching Hank play with a hula hoop Ripple had brought him. Taking a deep breath, Connor abruptly made his decision.</p>
<p>He tugged off his shoes and socks, tossing them back towards the wall. Hank turned to watch curiously as he stripped out of his shirt and shorts next, tossing them behind him. Connor slowly, but confidently, strode up to the edge of the tank and sat down. Hank froze, studying him carefully. No one ever got within Hanks reach. Not with any intention to stay there.</p>
<p>There was no aggression or stress, so Connor unfolded his legs and let them hang into the water. He took in a deep breath and let it out slowly to help settle before speaking. "If you could not drag me in and drown me, I'd much appreciate it."</p>
<p>Hank cocked his head. The hula hoop was abruptly abandoned. They both watched each other ever so carefully as Hank slowly drew closer. Hank reached out, a good foot of distance between them still, but the request clear enough. Connor lifted a foot out of the water and wiggled his toes.</p>
<p>"Pretty different from yours, huh?"</p>
<p>Hank brushed a light touch against Connors heel. The cool skin and scrape of claws made Connor shiver. Hank yanked back, searching for any sign Connor would object to another touch. Connor leaned back on his hands and rotated his foot at the ankle. Hank made another light touch, but Connor was ready for this one and just smiled. Then webbed fingers curled around his ankle while the other hand gently tested the way his foot was formed and moved.</p>
<p>The exploration was thorough, from fingertips tracing bone structure to an amused thrill when he found Connor was ticklish along his arch. When he was finally satisfied, he leaned back and flicked his flukes across Connors knees. Connor grinned, eager to do his own inspection. The rigid veins could fan and contract for steering. The webbing was stronger than Connor had first expected, soft as silk and elastic where his scales were rougher and hard like armor.</p>
<p>Connor grinned, kicking a foot to splash Hank a little. "You know, these might not look like fins, but a lot of humans are really good swimmers."</p>
<p>Hank flicked water back at him. He touched his right index finger to the center of his left palm and pushed both towards Connor.</p>
<p>"Show you huh?" Hank made a fist and made a knocking motion. Connor hummed, tempted but wary. "Promise you won't drown me?" Hank made the 'yes' sign again and backed up to give Connor space. Connor got to his feet, curling his toes over the edge of the tank. With one last hesitation to come up with reasons why this was a horrible idea, Connor dove into the tank.</p>
<p>Connor let the momentum from his dive take him half way down into the tank, then started up an easy butterfly kick to send him deeper and around the main rock structure. The salt water stung his eyes, but it wasn't unbearable. He looked behind him for Hank. The Mer wasn't there. Instead, Hank was belly up beneath him, easily pacing him as he swam around the tanks edge. Connor smiled, unable to see Hanks expression with the water making his vision blurry but imagining the Mer comparing him to a child. Connor angled for the surface well before he ran out of air and Hank followed him up, rotating around him.</p>
<p>Swiping the water off his face, Connor grinned at Hank. "Not as good as you, but it works for us humans just fine." Hank chirred quietly, giving Connor an amused expression. Connor chuckled and arched backwards into another dive. Hank followed him down and around again. Connor was fairly certain he lacked the dexterity to lose Hank. He certainly couldn't match a Mer's top speed of thirty miles per hour. But he wanted to see more of the Mer's graceful movements. Connor led them through a dance, diving and rising, spinning and rolling through the water. Hank kept up unerringly, staying belly to belly a foot away no matter how Connor moved.</p>
<p>Finally, tired and out of breath, Connor headed for the surface. He hefted himself out of the water and turned to sit on the edge of the tank. Hank mimicked him, pulling himself from the water and sitting on his tail next to Connor. Connor grinned, utterly pleased by his evenings events. He easily offered up his hand when Hank reached for it, letting the Mer study the differences between them.</p>
<p>His smile slowly became sad as he caught his breath and watched Hank. The analytical part of his mind started working in the quiet, adding up events and behaviors into a solution he wasn't sure he liked. "You're so touch starved, aren't you. Any excuse for a friendly touch and you'll take it." Hank's blue gaze flickers up to meet Connor's brown eyes, then falls back to their hands. Connor curls his fingers around Hanks, holding on firmly. "You know we've gotta take you to the ocean right? You don't belong in a tank all alone. You should be with your people."</p>
<p>Hank frowns, shaking his head. He drops Connors hand to start signing, a quick insistence to his motions as he curls the fingers on his right except for the thumb and pinky, gliding his hand towards Connor. Then he's drawing his hand back again, touching his fingertips to his thumb and tapping once at the corner of his mouth, then again higher up his cheek closer to his ear. He flashes through all the signs Connor, Jeffrey, Ripple and Echo made to identify themselves in rapid succession, followed by the one he'd made for his own name. Hank finally ends with bringing both hands up, thumb to index and last three fingers up, tapping his thumbs together before drawing his hands out and around to touch his pinkys together.</p>
<p>Connor sighs. "You can't stay here Hank. This isn't your home. Not really. You belong in the ocean, where you can be free. And we're flattered you think we're your family, honest. We love you and we're all gonna be sad to see you go, but it's best for you to be among your own kind."</p>
<p>Hank hisses, not finding that answer acceptable. Connor gives Hank the look he uses when the Mer is being unnecessarily stubborn. Hank lets out a mournful note, low and plaintive. It echos off the tile into a ghostly song that sends shivers down Connor's spine. It reminds Connor. Siren songs have never been studied, and Hank seems like the perfect person to ask.</p>
<p>"I've never heard you sing Hank. Can you do that? Or is that something you should have learned from your parents?"</p>
<p>Still sulking, Hank shakes his head.</p>
<p>"No, you can't?"</p>
<p>Hank shakes his head again, irritation fading.</p>
<p>"No, you won't?" Connor cocks his head curiously when Hank nods. "Why? Is it dangerous for humans?"</p>
<p>Hank casts a look at Connor, considering. He finally stares back into the water, thinking hard. Looking for the right signs and coming up short. His hands flutter and twist for a moment before he taps one claw in the center of his torso. Then he lifts both fists, side by side before twisting them down and away from each other.</p>
<p>Connor bites his lip. "Heart broken. You can't sing if you're heart broken." Hank nods and Connor slumps sadly. "I'm so sorry Hank. But this is why we want to get you back to your own people. You understand that, right?"</p>
<p>Hank slowly nods, but he doesn't look excited about it. There's no eagerness or anticipation. He's content in the moment and reluctant to give it up. He leans his shoulder against Connors, his cooler hand coming down on top of Connors warm one to gain as much contact as possible sitting side by side. Connor manages a smile and allows it for as long as Hank wants. His mind wanders again, slowly shutting down as the long day catches up with him. It almost startles him when Hank frees his webbed hand long enough to curl fingertips to thumbs with both hands and tap them together.</p>
<p>"More what?"</p>
<p>Hank flicks his tail, sending a wave of water out into the tank. Connor turns to look over his shoulder at the clock on the wall. "Not right now. I need to head home." Hank makes an L with his thumb and index, setting his extended thumb to his other palm before rotating the L in a quarter turn. Connor chuckles. "Maybe later. I could get in a lot of trouble for this. I want to. But I don't know how often I'll be able to swim with you."</p>
<p>Hank doesn't look pleased, but he nods in understanding. Connor settles a hand against Hank's shoulder as he gets to his feet. "Good night Hank. I'll see you tomorrow." Hank signs back a response and watches Connor get redressed. Connor gives the Mer one last smile before heading out to collect up his things and lock up behind himself.</p>
<p>Connor decides not to push it with another late night swim. Besides, he has other concerns. He adds some notations to Jeffrey's paperwork, indicating his belief that Hank is fully capable of surviving on his own in the wild. All that's left to release Hank is making arrangements for transportation out to the coast, and then chartering a boat to take them to the edges of a known Mer habitat. Their hopes to release him with another Mer are beginning to look impossible with all Mer being released in the next month and a half. There just aren't any Mer left, and no time even if there were.</p>
<p>Connor's not too worried about it however. At this point, his main priority is to make sure Hank is healthy and prepared to be transported and released. To that end, he managed to convince Hank to allow him to take a blood sample for testing while Ripple watched on in fascination. It hadn't been all that hard, Connor thinks as he caps off the tube of blue blood and wipes off Hanks arm. Hank was eager to be touched.</p>
<p>Hank suddenly disappeared beneath the water, making Connor blink in surprise. Clean up hadn't even been the worst part.</p>
<p>"Anderson!"</p>
<p>Connor jumped to his feet and spun, startled at the angry tone barking his name. He bit his lip as Amanda came storming up to him, Jeffrey on her heels and looking confused. Connor was pretty sure he knew what she was mad about and braced himself for the lecture. While praying that this wouldn't end in a loss of this job.</p>
<p>"Please explain to me what insanity was going through your head the other night!" Amanda jabbed a finger in Connors face, opening her mouth to continue her tirade. She was cut off by an angry tea-kettle whistle. The sound climbed to almost unbearable reaches, reverberating off the tile until Jeffrey and Ripple were holding hands over their ears. Connor winced, sorely tempted to do the same. Then the sound cut off and silence reigned.</p>
<p>Amanda turned to look at Hank, hands braced on the edge of the deck like he intended to climb from the water at a moments notice. His blue eyes were narrowed on Amanda and his razor sharp teeth were bared. Amanda raised a brow, holding Hanks gaze without a flinch. "What was that?"</p>
<p>Connor licked his lips, considering how to phrase it for a second. "That was a warning not to threaten me."</p>
<p>Amanda turned a raised brow on Connor. He could only shrug in response. Amanda pressed her mouth into a thin line, then snapped as she turned on her heel. "Your office. Now!" Connor slowly started to follow her until Hank hissed. Water sloshed as Hank levered himself out of the tank. Turning, Connor gave Hank a reassuring smile and waved him back.</p>
<p>"It's fine Hank. I'll be right back."</p>
<p>He followed Amanda into his office and Jeffrey closed the door behind the three of them. Amanda pulled up a video on the tablet she carried and shoved it in Connor's face as soon as the door latched. "Explain to me why you decided to create an insurance nightmare by risking life and limb for a swim in a deadly predators tank! Do you have any idea how dangerous that was?!"</p>
<p>The footage was a wide shot of the deck and top of the tank. He watched himself dive into the tank and Hank disappearing under the surface after him. Connor had figured a couple feeds were sent to the main security hub. He just hadn't known if anyone would notice him and report him. Obviously, someone had felt the need to inform Amanda of potentially dangerous behavior.</p>
<p>Connor spoke calmly, with a measured tone. "I'm not insane. People swim with sharks and other predators all the time. Hank wasn't hungry enough to eat me and it's been a full month since he's shown the slightest irritation at my presence. I promise it was well thought out, even if it didn't look like it. I wasn't just trying to fulfill some childhood dream or cross something off my bucket list. If I had had a single indication Hank might have attacked me, I never would have done it."</p>
<p>Jeffrey had taken the tablet while he had been explaining and watched the footage. He shot a glance that Connor couldn't quite decipher, and Connor had to wonder which bit he had questions over. But he didn't say anything, allowing Amanda handle the situation as she would.</p>
<p>"I don't care how 'well thought out' you say this was. This was reckless and if anything had gone wrong it could very well have ended with your death! He's capable of aggression against his own species, what do you think he could do to you if something happened?!"</p>
<p>Connor opened his mouth to argue that Hank wasn't some dumb animal. Jeffrey beat him to it.</p>
<p>"Hank has only shown aggression to other Mer who have been aggressive with him first. He's never shown any aggression towards humans. He's grumpy some days. Most days. But he's never attacked without provocation." Jeffrey hesitated, then continued. "Actually, he's been markedly less grumpy the past couple days. Since your swim?"</p>
<p>Connor nodded, confirming the guess. Amanda was cooling, slowly, despite her continued misgivings. "You still should have told someone before pulling a stunt like this and had some sort of safe guard in place to help you handle any emergencies."</p>
<p>"I assumed I would get this sort of reaction and a resounding refusal. So I opted for forgiveness rather than permission."</p>
<p>Sighing, Amanda pressed her mouth into a thin line as she glared at Connor. "I'm still very displeased with you over this."</p>
<p>"I know. And I'm sorry. But I think the benefits outweigh the risks. Mer are social creatures. They develop tight knit families in the wild and Hank has effectively been kept in solitary confinement for most of his life."</p>
<p>Amanda took her tablet back from Jeffrey and fixed Connor with a hard look. "No more late night swims or you will be fired. I don't care how much progress you've made or how close we are to the deadline." Connor's face fell, and he opened his mouth to plead until Amanda pointed a finger in his face and snapped at him. "You are not allowed back in that tank unless there are people around and the necessary equipment to deal with emergencies."</p>
<p>Connor lit up like the sun. Amanda went stiff in surprise as Connor wrapped her up in a tight hug. "Thank you!" Anything she might have responded with was lost as Connor dashed out of his office and bolted for the tank. Ripple yelled a half-joking 'no running by the pool' but he didn't pay much attention to her either. Instead he leaped into the tank, shoes and all.</p>
<p>A body slammed into him seconds later, strong arms wrapping tightly around him as they went turning end over end, until Connor had no idea which way was up. It didn't matter though. Hank held Connor close and with a couple sweeps of his tail they were breaching the surface.</p>
<p>Connor laughed, shaking the water from his hair and eyes. He wound an arm around Hanks broad shoulders, letting the Mer keep them above water. He spotted Amanda leaving and Jeffrey shaking his head as he turned back for the lab. Ripple huffed from the deck.</p>
<p>"Why do you get all the fun?"</p>
<p>Connor's mirth echoed off the tiles, until Ripple was laughing and Hank was chittering in shared humor.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Connor restrained himself from swimming with Hank every day.  For one thing, Ripple and Echo started demanding turns.  For another, Jeffrey insisted on his help doing actual work sometimes.  And every now and then, it paid off to not be soaking wet.</p><p>He and Jeffrey were just completing the last check list that would clear Hank as healthy when Jeffrey's office phone rang.  He answered it, then handed it to Connor.  Connor took it, answering with a distracted formality.</p><p>"Answer your damn phone!"  Then Nines hung up.</p><p>Connor frowned and handed the phone back.  "Uh, I may need to leave for the rest of the day."  Jeffrey nodded and Connor quickly headed for the locker room.  His phone was already buzzing angrily when he got there and he hurriedly answered.  "What's going on?"</p><p>"I've texted you an address.  Get there STAT.  We should beat you there by five or six minutes but I better see you no later than that."</p><p>Connor collected up the rest of his things and headed for his car, listening to Nines help organize a raid as he dashed out the door.  "That still doesn't tell me what's going on.  Why do you need me at some house out in the middle of nowhere?"  Pinning his phone between his ear and shoulder and tossing his things into the passenger seat freed up his hands to get the car started and moving.  He transferred the address to his car's GPS as he was leaving the faculty parking lot.</p><p>"We found your Mer."  Nines caught Connor's excitement and hastened on.  "At least, I think we have.  I got to talking about your problem with a couple of the detectives and one of them thought it might link in to a man who obtains and sells illegal exotics.  That potential lead turned into a solid connection and we got a warrant of search and seizure for anything illegal in Zlatko Andronikov's house."</p><p>"And you want me along on the raid?  Your boys in blue can't identify a Mer when they see one?"</p><p>"No.  You're the closest thing to an expert I know.  I'm hoping you can get any big fish we find out without them hurting anyone, including themselves.  You're certainly more qualified than animal control.  And then if you wanted to write up a report for me and throw some terms like 'inadequate living conditions' and 'unqualified for handling and/or ownership', just to help iron clad the court case against this guy..."</p><p>Connor merged a little too fast, ignoring the angry horns behind him in favor of putting his foot down.  A feral smile crept across his face as adrenaline started to rush.  "Absolutely."</p><p>"Good.  Now focus on getting here without causing an accident."  Nines hung up after that.  Connor tossed his phone into the passenger seat and set both hands on the steering wheel.  His fingers tightened, trying hard to not get his hopes up.  It was highly possible the Mer wasn't even there anymore.  Or maybe it was a Mer but not the wild one they had put with Hank.  Despite telling himself this, anticipation turned his guts to knots.</p><p>Connor got to the house a couple minutes sooner than the GPS had predicted, and he parked down the street of the police line chaos.  On foot, he managed to push and shove his way through the crowds until he could duck under the yellow tape.  The rookie responsible for keeping everyone out grabbed him, intent to give him the spiel about keeping out until they locked eyes.  His uncanny resemblance to his brother had the beat cop lost for words.</p><p>"My brother is expecting me."</p><p>Someone called his name and he looked up to where Chris Miller was beckoning him on.  Connor called a greeting back and the mutual trade of names had him released to hurry on.  Miller led the way through the jumble of official vehicles.  A bullet proof vest was located and Connor let Miller help strap him into it.  Then he was directed towards the house.  Connor spotted his brother and hurried for him at a jog.</p><p>Nines nodded approvingly before his attention swung back into the house.  "Follow me and stay right behind me."  Connor dropped a hand on Nines' shoulder and let the man with the side-arm lead.  There was an awful lot of commotion upstairs.  Nines led them down instead.  And whether Nines had an idea of where to look or they were just lucky, down yielded them exactly what they were looking for.</p><p>Connor scanned the dark and cluttered basement.  A couple store rooms full of junk gave way to a large space.  He wasn't quite sure what the big multi-armed machine was for, and he didn't much care.  His scan ended when it fixed on the tank in the corner.  He grimaced in rage.  Nines didn't need an expert to tell him these were inadequate living conditions.</p><p>The tank was only about ten by eight, and roughly five feet deep.  Not nearly enough room for a full grown Mer to swim and get the exercise they needed.  The water was a gross green color, indicating it hadn't been cleaned, probably ever, and was growing all sorts of algae and bacteria that could make the Mer sick.  He squinted through the build up on the inside of the glass and made out a dark colored tail, curled up with the flukes fanned out so the Mer could attempt to hide in the corner.</p><p>Connor spotted a metal staircase with a landing to give someone enough height to get into the tank and moved to shove it against the side where it would be usable.  He climbed the stairs and leaned against the lip of the tank, speaking softly.  "Hey there.  You wanna come up and talk with me?"  He felt Nines' gaze on him and glanced his brothers way.  "I don't need to tell you this is abuse and neglect, right?"</p><p>Nines shook his head.  "I'll have someone take pictures.  What do you need?"</p><p>"First we need to get this guy out of here.  All that junk in his gills must be disgusting."</p><p>Nines cocked his head, peering into the tank at the Mer.  "How do you expect to transport him?  We don't have any extra tanks lying around, or the trailers to haul them."</p><p>Connor shook his head.  "Adult Mer can survive above water for about two hours, on average, as long as their skin is kept from drying out.  That's enough time to get him back to the aquarium.  I guess, see if you can find some towels?  We'll soak them and wrap him in them, then I'll drive him back in my car."</p><p>Nines made a comment about ruining upholstery that way, but turned to go see what he could find.  Connor turned back to the tank and did his best not to startle at the green eyes peeking above the surface.  "Hey there," he crooned.  "How about we get you out of there and take you someplace you can breathe?"</p><p>The Mer made no reaction, but Connor wouldn't be deterred.</p><p>"My name is Connor.  I work at the Detroit Aquarium with Hank."  The name had the Mer blinking in surprise and raising another couple inches out of the water.  Obviously, he recognized the name 'Hank'.  Connor eyed the scar over the bridge of the Mer's nose, that he was fairly certain hadn't been there while he had been at the aquarium with Hank.</p><p>"See, there was a mistake, and you two got split up when you shouldn't have been.  But I'd like to take you back to him if you'll let me?  I know Hank would be so excited to see you."  A movement behind the Mer drew Connor's attention and he felt his heart climb into his throat.  "Oh.  Oh, wow.  You two really shouldn't have been split up."</p><p>The small childish face poking up above the water stared back with innocent curiosity, wary when his parent put out an arm to keep the young Mer behind him.  Given the time frame, Connor knew the child couldn’t have been much older than six or seven months despite the fact he looked like a six year old human.</p><p>"He looks just like Hank," Connor breathed.  "I mean, he's got your pretty green eyes instead of Hanks blue but otherwise he looks so much like Hank.  And the colors in his tail blended from the both of you.  Silver and black with blues and greens.  He's beautiful.  You must be proud."  The wild Mer still hadn't made much of a reaction, but he was head and shoulders out of the water now.  Connor took a calming breath.  "Listen, I know you don't have any reason to trust me.  But I only want to help.  Let me get you two out of here and I'll take you to Hank.  I swear."</p><p>The Mer studied him for a long moment, then both Mer startled back under the water and into the corner.  Connor struggled to remain neutral as he turned to find his brother returning with a stack of six towels.</p><p>"This enough?"</p><p>"Should be." </p><p>Nines seemed to realize his reappearance had set Connors progress back and smiled apologetically.  He stayed back to avoid crowding and spoke softly.  "Apparently Andronikov was calling the adult Gavin and the kid Cole.  There's another Mer upstairs in a bathtub but she's-"  Nines swallowed and shook his head.  "Looked like the sick bastard was experimenting on her.  And I'm really hoping she was gone before the dissection started."</p><p>Connor swallowed down grief they had been too late for one of them, but he could process that later.  He turned his attention back into the tank.  "Hey.  It's okay.  I promise it's okay.  That's my brother.  He's here to help too.  It's alright."  The Mer slowly raised above the surface again, eyeing Nines.  Connor continued his reassurances.  "He's one of the good guys.  He was the one that found you."  A sharp look kept Nines from reassigning the credit to the correct people.</p><p>"Erm.  Yeah.  Happy to help."</p><p>The Mer looked between them warily.  Connor slowly put out a hand, palm up in offering.  "What do you think?  Can we help you get out of here?"  The hesitation seemed to take an age.  But when the Mer finally put out a clawed hand and rested it in Connors, a wave of relief had Connor feeling weak.  "Perfect.  Thank you.  Can Nines come up here and help?  I can't carry you both and I'm pretty sure you don't want to let your baby out of your sight."</p><p>The Mer nodded.  Nines moved forward slowly, doing his best not to make sudden moves that would scare the Mer.  Nines eyed Connor as he climbed the stairs.  "Is little fish there gonna throw off your time table?"</p><p>Connor grimaced.  "Probably.  It would make sense the young ones wouldn't be able to stay above water for as long as an adult but I think we'll still have enough time."</p><p>Nines bowed to Connor's judgement in the matter.  They weren't in the habit of arguing unless they had some method they believed would improve odds or the situation.  It made for an easy relationship with a minimum of fighting.  Nines dunked the stack of towels to soak them, then set them aside and turned to his brother for further direction.  Connor considered the best way to do this.</p><p>"Can I call you Gavin?"  Connor smiled when the Mer nodded.  "I know you've got your own name, but I haven't managed to wrap my tongue around your language yet.  Alright, Gavin.  Let's get Cole out first okay?"</p><p>Gavin frowned, but he gently guided Cole towards Connor.  Connor leaned as far into the tank as he could to get his arm under Cole's tail, then lifted the child up and out.  He moved down off the stairs to make room for Nines, but quickly turned back with reassurances at Gavin's panicked screech.</p><p>"It's okay!  It's okay.  I'm not going anywhere with your baby without you.  I just had to make some room.  See?  We're staying right here."</p><p>Gavin kept a close eye on them as Nines guided the Mer's arms around his shoulders.  He plunged in to get a grip on Gavin's tail and grit his teeth as he hefted the Mer free.  "Holy shit, you're heavy."</p><p>Connor winced apologetically.  He knew his brother was strong, but between the weight of the bullet proof vest and one full grown, if underweight, Mer they might be pushing the limits of what Nines could handle.  "Can you make it?"</p><p>"Course I can make it."</p><p>"Alright.  Sit for a minute while I get these towels."  Nines nodded, sitting on the stairs and settling Gavin in his lap.  Connor shifted Cole to one arm so he could dunk the towels one last time, then worked a towel around Gavin’s shoulders.  Another draped around Cole would keep both Mer fairly well covered to be hauled out of the house.  The rest of the towels were placed in Cole's lap so Connor could carry them out.</p><p>"Ready?"</p><p>Nines nodded, adjusted his grip on Gavin, and got to his feet.  Connor led the way upstairs, careful to stay well within Gavin’s sight.  They walked across the lawn, dodging the still frantic teams taking the house.  Nines called at Connor before they went too far.</p><p>"Where's your car?"</p><p>"I had to park it down the street."</p><p>Nines grimaced and nodded at a squad car instead.  "Open up that back door."  Connor did as asked and Nines settled Gavin on the edge of the seat.  He held out his arms for Cole and the towels.  "Go get your car and bring it here.  No need to haul these two through the shit show."  Connor nodded, gently handing over the young Mer and letting Nines settle Cole with Gavin while he took off for his car.  Getting through the crowds wasn't much of an issue, and he pulled in as close as he could without getting himself stuck.</p><p>When he opened his door to get out, a bright lance of panic had him shivering.  Something in the air had shifted for the worse.  Connor bolted back toward Nines and the Mer.  When he got close enough to get a read on the situation, time seemed to stand still.  Everyone was yelling and there were a dozen officers attempting to control a polar bear.  Which meant no one was paying much attention to the bear of a man storming towards Nines.  Someone he had to assume was Andronikov.</p><p>Connor couldn't have cared less about the roaring bear.  The chaos boiled and guns started appearing as officers tried to get the situation in the front yard back under control.  The only gun Connor cared about was the one Andronikov had leveled at his brother.</p><p>Nines had taken up a stand between the muzzle of Andronikovs rifle and the Mer, but Andronikov didn't appear to be concerned.  Not even when Nines pulled his side arm and ordered a halt did the big man slow his stride.  Connor lurched into a run, fully intending to come in at a sprint and tackle Andronikov.  He rounded the end of a van and vaulted over the hood of a squad car, desperate to get there before the worst could happen.</p><p>And then the worst did happen and the world came in as disjointed fragments.</p><p>The rifle went off.  Connor screamed his brother’s name.  Nines fell back and out of sight.  Connor grit his teeth, no longer intending to simply tackle Andronikov.  He was going to kill him.  Andronikov took a step forward and readied his rifle again, down where Nines had fallen.  Connor wasn't going to make it before he pulled the trigger again.</p><p>He rounded the last obstacle just in time to verify his brother was alive, albeit gasping for breath, the vest having taken the damage.  A shrill whistle split the air and Gavin came diving out of the back of the squad car, tucking into a somersault to close the distance, then using every ounce of momentum and strength to clobber Andronikov with his tail.  The hit stunned Andronikov enough he staggered.  Nines hefted up off the ground enough to kick Andronikov's knee out from under him and Gavin rolled over his tail with a hissing shriek.  Andronikov screamed as Gavin flew in with claws and teeth, ripping and shredding with clear intent to kill.</p><p>Connor finally got there and slid in to wrest the gun out of Andronikov's hand.  He aimed it at the man's head as Nines wrapped his arms around Gavin’s chest and hauled the Mer off.  Nines roared over Gavin's spitting and screeching.  "Somebody cuff this bastard and get him to a cell!"</p><p>Connor held Andronikov at gun point while a couple officers came to cuff him, still sparing a glance towards his brother when Nines collapsed against the side of the squad car with Gavin on top of him.  Only when Andronikov was being hauled away and someone was taking the rifle did Connor let himself actually look at his brother.</p><p>Nines was sucking in deep breaths, mostly to calm and regain the wind that had been knocked out of him, though it was probably a little to shift the Mer leaning heavy against his chest.  Nines had Gavin wrapped up tight still, though Gavin had stopped struggling, one arm around Gavin's torso while the other crossed the Mer's shoulders.  Nines whispered a string of soothing nonsense that was probably just as much for himself as it was for Gavin.</p><p>Connor stepped closer, careful not to tread on any splayed fins, and took a moment to check on Cole in the back of the squad car before he squatted down next to his brother.  "You okay?"</p><p>Nines' grey eyes flicked up to Connors and he went quiet.  He took a moment to mentally do inventory and finally nodded.  "Gonna bruise.  But I think all he hit was the vest."  Connor didn't see any blooming red, so he relaxed for the time being.  Gavin let Connor take a hand and look at his scraped up palms, but only a couple abrasions were bad enough to seep beads of blue blood.</p><p>"Scared the shit out of me," Connor breathed.</p><p>Nines snorted, hands beginning to shake as he came off his adrenaline rush.  "That makes two of us."  Gavin made a low whistle.  Nines blew out a breath, eyes closing as he buried his nose in Gavin’s wet hair.  "Three of us, then.  Thanks, Gav.  You saved my life.  Maybe we should sign you up for the Coast Guard."</p><p>Smiling, Connor shifted his grasp to Gavin’s wrist and lightly squeezed in his own thanks.  "I'll get these two into my car.  You go get yourself checked out."</p><p>Nines nodded, but made no move to get up immediately.  Connor reached into the back for a shivering Cole and the towels, quietly comforting the young Mer and assuring him everyone was alright before trying to haul him away from his parent.  Nines finally relaxed enough to loosen his hold on Gavin and lean his head back against the side of the car.  "Don't you dare leave without me Con.  I deserve to see a happy reunion after all this."</p><p>Connor chuckled.  "Got it."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Connor wrangled both Mer into his back seat and spread the wet towels over as much of them as he could.  He slid into the driver’s seat and found a nice warm temperature that would keep everyone comfortable after all the excitement.  Nines reappeared after assuring everyone he was mostly unharmed.  His chest would bruise, but nothing had penetrated the vest so the damage was minimal.  He folded himself into the passenger seat and sent an assessing glance over the Mer in the back.</p><p>"To the aquarium."</p><p>Connor nodded with a smile.  "Right."</p><p>The trip back wasn't all that exciting.  Connor made a phone call to Jeffrey, telling him to be ready for two more Mer.  Then he made a call to Ripple, telling her she should get to the aquarium if she didn't want to miss them bringing in Gavin and Cole.  She had no intention of missing it, as he had known she wouldn't.</p><p>Connor pulled as close to the door of the Mer building as he could, ignoring the no parking signs for the time being.  They left the towels where they fell, more concerned with getting the Mer into the tank.  Nines hauled Gavin out while Connor collected up Cole and they carried the Mer towards the building.  Connor scanned his keycard and held the door so Nines could maneuver Gavin in, then followed.  He could already hear the low conversation coming to a halt in Jeffrey's office.</p><p>Echo and Ripple came out in a hurry, grinning wide as they rushed to get the door for Nines.  Jeffrey let Nines and Gavin pass, sending a smirk at Connor in response to his self-satisfied smile.  "Nice job kid."</p><p>Connor chuckled and followed his brother.  Hank had surfaced at the sound of people coming in, and Connor could see him freeze in stunned surprise when he recognized Gavin.  The room was immediately filled with clicks and chirps as the Mer started talking to each other, with splashing and sloshing as Hank swam agitatedly back and forth in excitement.</p><p>Nines gently lowered Gavin down to rest on the edge of the tank.  Hank surged up, wrapping his arms around Gavin and hauling him into the water.  They twisted and coiled around each other for a long moment, pressed so tightly together it was hard to tell where one ended and the other began.  Connor's gaze was drawn from the happy reunion when Cole made a questioning chir.</p><p>"Ready to meet your dad?"</p><p>Cole turned questioning green eyes on Connor, little arms tight around Connors shoulders.  Connor hefted him a little higher and gave the child a smile.  Hank and Gavin resurfaced, still chattering at each other.  Hanks eyes strayed towards Connor, then did a double take.  His blue eyes went wide.  Connor squatted down, letting Gavin come over and help ease Cole into the water.  He stayed crouched on the edge, watching with a grin as Hank and Cole studied each other and Gavin coaxed them closer.</p><p>Cole abruptly made the decision for them both, launching himself at Hank.  Hank instinctively gathered the boy into himself, gently holding him and melting at the pleased trill Cole made.  Hank let out a low tone, warbling a bit. </p><p>Cole's attention soon drifted to the tank, pleasure at the room to swim prompting him to pull away from his parents and go racing down and around.  Gavin kept a close eye on the boy, but seemed relaxed enough with the space that Cole could explore on his own.</p><p>Connor's attention was wrenched from the child as a webbed grip closed around his wrist.  He yelped in surprise as Hank yanked him into the water.  Strong arms brought him up immediately, so his sputtering and gasping didn't last long.  Not that he would have been able to continue when Hanks lips crashed against his.  His eyes went wide in surprise as Hank kissed him soundly.  He still wasn't quite sure what to think when the Mer pulled away.</p><p>"Um.  I guess you're pleased with your surprise?"</p><p>Hank chirruped and leaned in again.  Connor found himself reacting without thinking about it, arms winding around Hanks shoulders and head tilting to meet Hanks press.  A low groan escaped him when Hanks tongue pressed against his lips and plunged into his mouth.</p><p>Connor jumped when someone cleared their throat loudly.  He flushed, embarrassed he had forgotten they had an audience.  Connor reluctantly pulled away from Hank and swam over to the edge of the tank, hooking an elbow up on the deck as he looked up at his brother.  Nines raised an eyebrow at him, silently judging.  Connor could really only laugh.</p><p>Sighing, Nines crouched down.  "Well, looks like today gets a happy ending.  I've gotta head back and get started on all the paperwork.  Andronikov might be guilty of murder, whether the court is ready to accept Mer as people or not, so I've got plenty to keep me busy.  As do you, it seems."</p><p>Connor smiled, half turning to look down at where Hank was chasing Cole around the bottom of the tank.  "Yeah.  Gotta make sure Gavin and Cole are healthy and then get all three transported out to the ocean for release."  The thought of the bitter-sweet end must have colored his tone because Nines reached down and ruffled Connors wet hair.</p><p>"Like I said.  When you need break up therapy, let me know."</p><p>Nodding, Connor looked up at his brother.  "Thanks.  I will.  And thanks for finding Gavin for me."</p><p>Nines shrugged.  "Just fill out a report about the horrible living conditions we found them in and I'll call it even.  I'd like Andronikov to go away for as long as-"</p><p>The last of his sentence was interrupted as Gavin came surging up to the surface right next to Connor.  The Mer caught Nines by the back of his neck and pulled.  Nines' hands slapped against the deck and he went to one knee as he caught himself, but Gavin had what he wanted regardless.  Nines' eyes went as wide as Connor's had as Gavin kissed Nines hard, slipping a bit of tongue between his surprise slackened lips.  Gavin dropped back beneath the water as quickly as he'd come up and retreated.  Nines sucked in a breath like he had quite forgotten to breathe, frozen as he blinked.  He let out a squeak of surprise when Hank came up and gave him a quick peck too.</p><p>Nines hurriedly retreated after Hank's kiss, fingers over his mouth and a flush on his cheeks.  His eyes narrowed at Connor, struggling to hold in his mirth.  "Not a word."</p><p>Connor grinned, water sloshing as he raised both hands in surrender.  "Got it."  He watched his brother shift on his feet in clear confusion, then Nines turned and headed for the door without another word.  Connor waited until the door banged shut behind Nines before collapsing into laughter.  Echo and Ripple started giggling too.</p><p>The girls quickly got busy getting a meal into Gavin and Cole, demanding the full story of the rescue.  Connor regaled them while he and Jeffrey focused on taking a couple blood samples for testing and doing a brief physical.  Both Gavin and Cole had an infection in their gills, and neither of them enjoyed the collection of a bacteria swab.  Connor was as gentle as he possibly could be and Hank's reassurances did more to keep the other two Mer calm than anything the humans could have managed.</p><p>Connor silently cursed Andronikov.  He cursed the aquarium in New York that had let Gavin into Andronikov's clutches in the first place.  He cursed greed and ignorance and stupid humans who could so carelessly destroy what they didn't understand while innocent creatures paid for it.  He cursed himself, for arriving too late to save the female Mer from torture and murder.  And it was all carefully kept contained, deep down inside, until he was hidden away in the lab where his explosion wouldn't scare the Mer.</p><p>He spat every curse he knew with as much acid as he could.  He paced and raged across the length of the lab and back, sweeping papers off the tables to scatter across the floor.  Balling up lab coats to throw across the room and sending safety goggles after them.  Ramming his fist into a filing cabinet and feeling morbid satisfaction when his aching knuckles lifted out of the dent he'd made.  It's only the deafening shatter of a beaker breaking into a million pieces against the wall that snaps him out of his rage.</p><p>His breathing is loud in the sudden silence, and Connor flushes when he realizes Jeffrey is watching him from the doorway.  "I'm sorry.  I'll clean it up.  I know I'm being childish but-"</p><p>"Kid, I'd be worried if you didn't react this way after the day you've had."</p><p>Connor scrubbed his hands over his face and through his hair, irritated and embarrassed at the burn in his eyes.  "Still.  Maybe if I had pushed a little harder with the people at the New York aquarium.  Actually taken a weekend off like a normal person and talked to my brother faster.  Called those bastards every single day until I found out about Andronikov.  Maybe I could have saved that other Mer.  Maybe I could have saved Gavin and Cole from sitting in their own filth and getting sick.  I could have-"</p><p>"That's enough Connor.  You did everything you could.  You can't be responsible for other’s actions.  None of that is on you.  You got Gavin and Cole out of there, and now you're going to get them healthy and back to the ocean.  Right?"</p><p>Connor slowly nodded, feeling so very tired, but a little calmer at the very least.  "Right."</p><p>"Okay then.  Are those bacteria cultures done processing or did you upset them with all the throwing things?"</p><p>Sighing, Connor moved over to check the cultures.  The antibiotics to deal with the infections in the Mer's gills didn't give them any trouble, which helped soothe some of Connor's distress of the day.  He redirected the rest into working on the Mers blood work and writing up the observation reports.  For once, Connor's late night was due to a surplus of work rather than a desire to spend extra time with Hank.</p><p>It was in the wee hours of the morning when Connor finally dragged himself out of the work and took a break.  He put some coffee on in the break room and wandered down to the lower viewing deck while he waited for it to finish brewing.</p><p>He expected all three Mer to be asleep after the excitement of the day.  He was two thirds right.  He could see Gavin's black tail coiled in one of the hide spots, and he had to assume Cole was curled in there too.  Hank, however, was hovering outside the entrance.  He caught sight of Connor through the glass and waved in greeting.  Connor waved back.  Then he laid his head on his hands in the sign for sleep.</p><p>Hank quickly shook his head, lifting up to bodily block the entrance of the hide spot for a minute before dropping back down to his guardian spot.  Connor smiled, about to offer assurances that Gavin and Cole were safe, then decided against it.  Gavin had been taken away from Hank once before after all.  His smile faded, once again feeling inadequacies that just hadn't been in his power to change.  It didn't ease the flood of 'what if's however.  Hank signing drew his attention back up to the tank.</p><p>Guilt twisted his gut as he recognized the rapid signs.  Hungry.  Tired.  Hurt.  Sick.  Afraid.  The list went on.  An accounting of the sins committed against the Mer by humans.  Connor hung his head, unable to watch much more.  Tears stung his eyes and his hands shook as he lifted a fist to make a small circle in front of his chest.  The apology wasn't enough, but he signed it over and over, desperate to make it up to Hank somehow.  He leaned forward, until his head thumped against the glass.</p><p>The glass thumped again, drawing Connor's head up to look.  Hank shifted in agitation against the other side of the glass, tapping with his claws to get Connor's attention.  Connor swallowed and wiped away the tears, ready to watch the condemnation Hank might sign at him next.  Hank splayed webbed fingers against the glass, expression softening.  Connor raised his own hand, matching the spread of his fingers to Hanks.</p><p>There was only an inch or so of glass between them, but the transparent barrier may as well have been a million miles.  It didn't matter how Connor felt about Hank.  They were two different species, from radically different worlds that might touch on occasion.  But they could never intersect.  Not without conflict and the threat of annihilation.  Connor bit his lip when Hanks attention was pulled around, checking on the other Mer.</p><p>Checking on his family.</p><p>Connor had no place in Hank's world.  It was best to bow out gracefully and let Hank move on with his life.  Connor pulled his hand from the glass and turned, hurrying back up the stairs and away from the tank.  His coffee was done.  And he had work he needed to do.  Hank was to be released soon, and there was lots to do to make that happen on time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jeffrey handled informing Amanda of their sudden acquisition of two extra Mer.  For which Connor was eternally grateful.  He was under enough stress without the severe woman's reaction.  Jeffrey said she had taken it well, but still.  Connor found himself preferring solitude.  And he certainly preferred distancing himself from the Mer.</p><p>He was sure the others noticed.  Jeffrey sent him sideways glances in the lab.  Echo and Ripple hesitated when he asked them to carry out tasks he normally would have taken on himself.  Any contact with the Mer he couldn't avoid was taken care of as swiftly and efficiently as possible.  Hank made one attempt to grab his wrist after he was finished administering some medication to Cole, but the violent flinch dissuaded him from further attempts.</p><p>The last three days flew by.  Gavin and Cole's infections were clearing up nicely so the release was going according to the original timetable.  Transport was scheduled for early the next morning, and despite Connor's attempts otherwise, Jeffrey was sending him along.  Connor left early to attempt to get some rest, ignoring the sharp whistle that followed him out the door.</p><p>His night was restless.  Emotions in turmoil keeping him awake.  It was still hours before he had intended to go in when he finally climbed out of bed to shower and dress.  The thought of food turned his stomach so he contented himself with coffee.</p><p>He attempted to enter the Mer building as silently as possible to avoid alerting the Mer to his presence.  If he could just slip into his office unnoticed, then he could put some of this restless energy into work until the transportation would take up his time and focus.  His terminal hummed as it started up and Connor set aside his things on his desk.  Scrubbing at his eyes did nothing to shift the exhaustion and he slumped his weight onto his elbows.</p><p>There wasn't really any work left to do, so he puttered around checking email.  An offer of a job at another aquarium got him to thinking.  With all the Mer going back to the ocean, he probably needed to find another job.  Amanda might keep him on if he asked, but even in another department working with completely different creatures, the sting of loss felt like too much.  He wondered if that sting would be there no matter where he tried to go.</p><p>A sound had him freezing, listening intently.  The unearthly notes of an alien song sent a shiver down his spine.  His gaze was drawn to his office door and the hall beyond.  Then down to the doors separating the hall from the deck.  His feet moved as if in a dream, so heavy and slow it felt like he was slogging through water.  The hazy fog was difficult to breathe through.  Impossible to think through.  He could only follow the music through the doors and across the deck until he was staring down into the waters of the tank.</p><p>Blue eyes stared back at him.  A hand lifted, beckoning him on.  Calling him in.  The song rose and fell, clear as day despite no words and undefinable notes.  It was a song of longing.  Of pain and loss.  But also, gratitude.  Happiness and understanding and need.  Love.  Such overwhelming love.</p><p>For a moment the magic stilled.  Connor sucked in a breath and focused through the tears to where Hank was reaching for him.  He swallowed against the lump in his throat and numbly kicked off his shoes, wrestling off his shirt and shimmying out of his jeans.  Everything was left in a pile on the deck, utterly forgotten as soon as it was discarded.</p><p>And then Connor was diving into the waters warm embrace.  Webbed hands came to press against his palms as a muscled core flexed alongside his own.  Connor pressed down, bending Hank back and deepening their dive.  Hank went easily, his hands following Connors when the human swept them out and down to his sides.  A twist of his shoulders was mimicked again, the two of them turning until Connor was on his back and Hank hovered above him.</p><p>Connor arched and kicked hard, sending himself into a backflip.  Hank easily kept up, until their positions were reversed again.  The song started up again, longing and loving, urging a connection be made.  And Connor couldn't deny how much he wanted that.</p><p>He reached.  One hand slipped into Hank's hair, curling around the back of his head.  His other hand skimmed over a broad shoulder, careful of brushing too close to the Mer's gills and irritating them.  The barest curl in to bring their mouths together was matched by Hank, an eager participant in this insane desire.</p><p>And then a flash of black and green caught Connor's eye and he wrenched away.  His lungs heaved, starting a gasp before remembering inhaling under water was a bad idea.  He flailed, coughing out the lungful of air and desperate to make the surface before he accidentally tried to inhale again.  Strong hands curled around his waist and propelled him upwards, holding him steady as they breached, and Connor gasped in air.  Connor held tight to Hanks shoulders, holding an arms-length of distance between them as he caught his breath.</p><p>"We-  Hank we can't!  This is wrong!  You belong with Gavin and Cole.  Not me.  I can't give you what you need.  I-  I'm not-  I don't-"  Salty tears mixed with the salty water around them as he searched for the words he needed and came up empty.  Hank crooned gently.  That song that so easily enraptured him.  It soothed the panic and eased his breathing.  "You-  You're singing."</p><p>Hank smiled, nodding.</p><p>"I thought you..."  Connor took in a deep breath and shook his head, arms stiffening to finish pushing Hank away.  "Gavin gave you your song back.  You can't do this with me and betray him."</p><p>Hanks fingers tightened around Connor's waist, claws scraping a bit on sensitive skin.  He huffed, chittering and crooning in a rapid complaint.  A low whistle accompanied a shaking head.</p><p>"I don't understand."</p><p>Connor jumped when cool fingers suddenly slipped over his shoulders, urging him closer to Hank.  Gavin's chest pressed hard against Connor's back until he was chest to chest with Hank, held tightly between the two Mer.  And when Gavin's hands went one to the back of Connor's head and the other to tug Hanks head in, the meaning was clear enough.  Gavin's pleased chirr as Connor threw his arms around Hank and kissed him sent a certain thrill through Connor's chest.</p><p>His eyes drifted closed, letting out a groan.  Maybe he was overthinking things.  Maybe he had been wasting valuable time where they could have been doing this.  Making the most of the time they had left.  Setting aside differences and fears of separation for whatever affections they could possibly experience before they were forced to go their separate ways.</p><p>With a surge of panic and regret, Connor deepened the kiss.  He had wasted so much time.  Tongues and teeth clashed, passing a moan back and forth and trying to swallow each other.  It was all he could focus on.  His world had narrowed down to lips moving against his and the desperation there, letting himself be kept above the surface by two strong tails.</p><p>When Connor was forced to break away for a breath of fresh air, he panted harshly, brown eyes staring deep into blue.  He whispered, once he had caught his breath, feeling fragile in the moment and not wanting to break.  "I'm sorry."</p><p>Hank smiled, tipping in for a light kiss.  Connor sighed into it and murmured when they broke away again.</p><p>"I'm still not sure I understand."</p><p>Huffing, Hank drew his hands up, letting Gavin and strong strokes of his tail keep Connor pinned between them and above the surface.  He signed in the limited space between their noses.  And he must have picked up a couple new ones from Ripple and Echo because Connor didn't know them.  But he could guess given the context.</p><p>"Are you sure it was me that gave you back the desire to sing?  I mean, I feel like Gavin and Cole were pretty big factors there too."  Hank nodded and Connor cocked his head.  "So, it was all of us?"</p><p>Hank signed family.  Like that explained everything and was the end of the discussion.  And Connor supposed it kind of was.  Still, he turned to ask how Gavin felt about it.  A cool hand grasped his chin and kept him still as Gavin's lips covered his for a moment.  He blinked in surprise.  Gavin just leaned in again, looking for the same heat with the same desperation that Hank had.  Connor exhaled a self-deprecating laugh.</p><p>Shame on him for assuming Mer held to the same relationship dynamics as humans.</p><p>Hank pulled him back for more kisses when Gavin let him up for a chance to breathe and Connor shivered when Gavin went nuzzling down the back of his neck instead.  The distraction had the coordination dissolving and they sank.  Connor sucked in a breath through his nose before they submerged, easily maintaining the kiss for as long as he could hold his breath.</p><p>Which was a fairly long time, for a human.</p><p>He broke away to push upwards and gulped in air when he couldn't hold it any longer.  And the separation from Hank apparently encouraged Gavin to take more.  The wild Mer wrapped him up, gave him a second to take in a breath, then arched backwards and down, dragging Connor with him.  Connor struggled not to laugh and lose his breath.  Gavin's mouth covered his.  Webbed hands roamed, looking for the best hold to keep Connor secure against him.  Lazy strokes of his tail had them descending towards the bottom of the tank.</p><p>Gavin suddenly spun, and Connor understood the purpose of the move when Hank came swimming in, pressing hard against Gavin's presented back and reaching for Connor.  Gavin made a rattling sound when Hank nipped at his shoulder.  He whistled in surprise when Connor sank blunt teeth into Gavin's other shoulder.</p><p>Connor's participation in the Mer's rougher mating rituals prompts a flurry of chatter between Hank and Gavin.  Whatever they decide, Connor can only approve.  They aren't nearly as rough as they were during Cole's conception, but they become less careful with teeth and claws.  Connor gives as good as he gets, drawing such fascinating sounds and shivers from his partners.  They twist and turn through the water, passing Connor between them or smothering each other with affection across him.</p><p>The endless spinning, the deep kisses, the breath control, the love he can feel coming from both Mer.  It all has him quite dizzy.  But he doesn't want to stop.</p><p>Connor is pushed above the surface to breathe, gasping and panting as the Mer stay below to pepper kisses across the rest of his body.  He leans back, head spinning still and balance off.  Hank's shoulder is immediately beneath his head, chest supporting the human so he can go limp and rest as long as he needs.  A breathless laugh slips out as Gavin's webbed hands trail down his legs to explore his feet.</p><p>For a moment, the heat cools.  The efforts to devour each other gives way to a moment of curiosity.  It's no less intimate, Connor thinks.  Just in a different way.  And all well and good while Connor catches his breath, but he still wants more.  He tilts his face towards Hanks mouth and reaches up to guide the Mer in again.  Hank eagerly presses in, and then they're diving again.</p><p>Hank presses Connor down into the depths, not stopping until he's pinned between the sandy bottom of the tank and the firm curves of Hanks body.  Connor can't move.  Doesn't want to.  It might have been terrifying to be so helpless so far from the surface, but the thought doesn't come close to crossing Connor's mind.  He trusts Hank implicitly.</p><p>Gavin barrels into Hank, knocking him off and away from Connor, and the two coil around each other, getting a little rougher with Connor out of harm’s way.  Hank pins Gavin after some tussling and a low croon fills the water.</p><p>Small arms wrap around Connors shoulders, startling him.  But a smile soon spreads across his face and he reaches back, wrangling Cole around and into his arms to nuzzle the young Mer.  A happy chir buzzes against Connor's chest as Cole wriggles from head to tail tip.  Hank and Gavin circle them, more subdued now that the child is awake.</p><p>Awake.</p><p>A burst of bubbles issues from Connors mouth as he's reminded things are supposed to be happening early this morning.  And he's swimming in a Mer tank stark naked, kissing and touching any Mer that reaches for him.  He doubles his legs under him and pushes for the surface, one arm wrapping around Cole when the child hangs on for the ride.  Cresting the surface, Connor shakes the water out of his eyes and looks for the time.</p><p>"Shit!"</p><p>He gently pushes Cole towards Hank, ignoring the questioning chirrups as he hauls himself out of the water and over to the stack of towels the girls got in the habit of keeping around.  He hurriedly dries off, then gets dressed in double time.  The frantic urgency fades a bit once he's got his underwear and jeans on.  By the time he's tugging his shoes and socks back on, he feels safe once more.  He's fully dressed and giving his hair another go with a dry towel when someone knocks.  The intention to shove the towels away and go answer it halt when he hears Jeffrey beat him to it.</p><p>A flush heats his cheeks.  He can only hope the older man didn't get much more than a glimpse.  Or maybe saw his clothes strewn across the deck and didn't need to see much more.  Connor finishes putting away the towels and turns as the voices come closer.  Jeffrey pokes his head in, pausing until he finds Connor dressed before letting the transportation people in.  Connor sheepishly smiles and Jeffrey lets it go with a sigh and a shake of his head.</p><p>Echo and Ripple come in while the travel plans are finalized and hover by the tank, getting in some last-minute signing before the transport people bring in an overlarge stretcher to haul the Mer with.  One of them starts looking around, confused.</p><p>"You don't have any shallows to corral them into so we can catch them?"</p><p>Connor shakes his head, directing them to lay the stretcher down by the edge of the tank.  He squats by the water to get closer to the Mer's level.  There isn't much deliberation on how to go about things in his opinion.  "Hey Hank.  You wanna go first?"</p><p>Hank frowns, but he hefts himself out of the water and manages to get himself onto the stretcher.</p><p>"Wow.  He's really well trained."  The man flinches when Hank hisses at him, unappreciative of the comment.  Connor raises a brow.</p><p>"You ever haul Mer before?"</p><p>"Just once."</p><p>Connor nods.  "They understand English just fine.  And they'd appreciate it if you treated them with the same respect you would a human."  Hank signs another plea to stay at the aquarium.  The transport guys stare in surprise.  Echo crouches by Hank and smiles apologetically.</p><p>"We know you wanna stay.  And we're gonna miss you.  But you belong in the ocean.  Try to be nice to these boys okay?"</p><p>Hank huffs and nods.  Then sends a sign at the men that they need no translation for and Connor knows he didn't teach the Mer.  Ripple's giggling suggests the likely culprit.  Connor clears his throat.</p><p>"Echo, Ripple?  Could you give these guys a hand hauling Hank out?"  The unspoken request to keep an eye out for any other blunders doesn't need to be stated and the four of them heft the stretcher to carry Hank out to the truck.</p><p>Connor squats back down to talk with Gavin and administer one last round of anti-biotics to him and Cole until they come back.  Cole takes off for a swim once Connor is done and leaves the adults to talk.  Connor grins at the energetic retreat before turning for Gavin and beckoning him closer.  He jerks a thumb over his shoulder after Hank.  "You gonna look after that big idiot for me?"  Gavin chitters and nods.  "I know we haven't known each other long, but I'm still gonna miss you."</p><p>Gavin hesitates, brow furrowing as he thinks hard and finally seizes on the sign he wants.</p><p>Connor cocks his head.  "Brother?  You have a brother?"  Gavin shakes his head, reconsiders and nods, then hisses in irritation and jabs a finger towards Connor before signing again.  "My brother.  Nines.  What about Nines?  We both owe you for saving his life.  He's gonna be fine." </p><p>Gavin shakes his head, searching his limited knowledge of signs again.  He finally huffs and gives up, turning away.  Connor reaches out, grasping Gavin’s wrist and drawing him back.</p><p>"No!  Come on, I'm trying here.  What about Nines?  You want to tell him something?  Something I can pass on later?"  Gavin slowly nods, eyes fixed on Connor as if waiting for him to finally hit what Gavin wants with his circling guesses.  "Tell him thanks for finding you?"  Again that slow nod.  Connor considers carefully.  The image of Gavin's lips pressed to Nines' and the almost embarrassed retreat supplies itself.  "Maybe, you wish you could have gotten to know him better?"</p><p>Gavin smiles shyly.  Connor chuckles.  "Yeah.  I think he would have liked to get to know you better too."</p><p>Then the guys are back with the stretcher.  Gavin whistles for Cole.  Cole sulks as his play is cut short, but he cooperates when Gavin lifts him out of the water and into Connor's arms.  Connor hefts the child in his arms and watches carefully as Gavin climbs out of the water and onto the stretcher.  The men are careful in their lifting and carrying at least.  Connor stays close enough Gavin can see Cole if he wants.</p><p>They move up the ramp into the back of the truck and Connor grimaces.  He knew the space would be limited, but the tanks on either side of the enclosed trailer look disturbingly like coffins.  The tops are fitted with mesh grating that can be closed and locked but the one over Hanks tank is still open.  Probably due to Echo and Ripple.  The girls make room for the men to bring Gavin in and he's soon settled across from Hank.  Connor lifts Cole in with Gavin, quietly apologizing for the cramped conditions and promising it won't be for long.</p><p>Echo and Ripple hug all three Mer goodbye, wishing them the best.  Jeffrey tries to keep up his gruff uncaring facade, but Connor hears his voice break near the end.  Connor gives one last check, then nods to the transport guys.  "Alright.  I think we're set.  Let's get this show on the road."</p><p>There's a little surprise at Connor's decision to stay in the trailer with the Mer, but when he sits down and makes himself comfortable, they let it go.  One of them brings him a walkie-talkie, telling him to call them if he needs to make a stop or there are any issues.  Then the back slides shut.  Connor listens to the cab doors slam and feels the truck roar to life soon after.  They lurch into motion and Connor breathes out shakily.</p><p>The Mer are tense.  Connor is too, battling the encroaching grief again.  He doesn't want to let them go.  But he knows he needs to.  Maybe not because they don't need or want him.  Just because it's the right thing to do.</p><p>Digging out his phone, Connor checks the time.  It's still early, but his brothers schedule has always been erratic enough the risk is often worth it.  He places the call.  After a couple rings, Nines picks up.</p><p>"Connor.  You okay?"</p><p>"Yeah, Nines, I'm fine.  I was just letting you know I'm headed out of state.  We're transporting the Mer to the coast this morning.  Should take us twelve hours to get to Portland, Maine and then we'll catch a boat out a ways before releasing them.  I'll crash for a few hours and head back tomorrow morning."</p><p>Nines hums sympathetically.  "Ah.  So you're gonna need a shoulder to cry on tomorrow night."</p><p>Connor chuckles, letting his head fall back and refusing to cry.  Not now.  Not yet.  "Yeah.  Probably."  His voice comes out rough.</p><p>"Aw, Con.  I'm sorry."</p><p>Swallowing around the lump in his throat, Connor's gaze drifts between the Mer watching him carefully.  "Me too.  But it's for the best."  His smile comes a little easier when he remembers.  He puts his phone on speaker and lifts it towards Gavin's tank.  The Mer cocks his head, lifting above the surface in curiosity as Connor speaks up.  "Hey.  Gavin wants you to know he's gonna miss you.  He wishes he could have gotten to know you better."</p><p>"Does he now?"  Gavin's face falls a little at the easy response.  But he perks back up when Nines continues after a beat, voice low and a little wistful.  "Well, I kinda wish I'd gotten a chance to know him better too."</p><p>Connor grins when Gavin trills and sinks back under the water.  Cole cozies up to Gavin with a warm croon.  Connor takes his phone off speaker and presses it back to his ear.</p><p>"And the little fish?" Nines asks.  "How's he doing?"</p><p>"Just fine.  They both had an infection in their gills, from that gross tank, but we got them some anti-biotics and it's clearing up nicely."</p><p>"Good.  You gonna tell the big fish you love him before you drop him into the ocean?"  Connor choked at that but Nines had no intention of letting him off without an answer.  "I saw the way he kissed you.  And you kissed him back just as hard.  So?"</p><p>"I-"  Connor stops, sighs.  "Yeah.  I'll tell him."</p><p>"Good.  Be safe Connor.  Call me as soon as you get back, alright?"</p><p>Connor hums his agreement and the two brothers hang up.  Settling back, Connor attempts to find a comfortable position for the ride.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They pull into a marina early afternoon and there's a flurry of activity while they find the ship chartered to take them out.  Someone tries to touch Cole and just about loses a hand.  Connor then has to spend the next half hour calming Mer and humans alike, then lay down some ground rules for both humans and Mer on how to get along.</p><p>Gavin relaxes a little when Connor scoops up Cole and promises he won't put the young Mer down for anything.  Hank only seems to go more agitated, and it takes Connor a minute to get a decent explanation out of him.  He stumbles through it, informing Connor that he and Cole are the weakest in their little family and should therefore stick close to him for protection in all the hubbub.  Connor rolls his eyes, fully sure he can take care of himself, but he promises Hank he'll stay as close as possible.</p><p>The ship doesn't have a tank, per se.  It's more like a wide, shallow pool.  It had originally been set up to transport dolphins, keeping them mostly steady in the oversized stretchers while rescue workers used cups to scoop up water and pour it over them to keep them wet.  Connor could already tell Hank and Gavin weren't going to just lay in the stretchers, so he had them just set the Mer down instead and assured the sailors they would all be fine.</p><p>Connor was pretty sure the Mer were as set as they could be, and he was about to give the captain permission to start the cast off when Cole suddenly gave a shrill whistle.  The little boy lunged over Connor's shoulder, reaching excitedly for whatever had caught his attention.  Connor struggled to maintain his grip and turn to find what Cole had seen.</p><p>"Permission to come aboard?"</p><p>Connor gaped at Nines, almost losing his grip on Cole and bowing to the energetic young Mer’s attempts to get to his brother.  "Nines!  What are you doing here?"</p><p>"Thought you could use some support."  Nines reached out and scooped Cole out of Connors arms.  The young Mer trilled happily and nuzzled in under Nines' chin.  "You don't mind, do you?"</p><p>"No!  No, it's fine.  I'm just surprised is all.  Did you ditch work right after hanging up with me?"</p><p>"Pretty much."</p><p>Connor chuckled and beckoned Nines on.  He waved his brother in the direction of Hank and Gavin while he went to talk to the captain.  By the time he got back, Nines was lost in a pile of tails and fins.  Nines opened his mouth to speak, likely to gripe about Connors teasing smile.  Instead he ended up gagging on salt water as Hank used his flukes to scoop up water and splash the lot of them.  Connor laughed and stepped into the shallow pool, letting himself be dragged in as Gavin’s tail curled around his waist and tugged.</p><p>"I know, I know.  Not a word."</p><p>Nines just sighed and turned his attention down to where Cole was sitting in his lap, studying his hands.  Connor made himself comfortable for the journey and located Hank's tail with his hand.  The soft touch was not easily differentiated from the rest of the touching going on in their pile, but Connor caught the Mer stiffening when he trailed his fingers up the muscled body.  Stormy blue eyes fixed on his.  He swallowed down the lump threatening to stop up his breathing and kept his eyes locked with Hanks as he searched out the Mer's hand.  He couldn't lace their fingers together like he wanted; not with the webbing between Hank's fingers.  But he still took a grip like he never meant to let go.</p><p>Hank squeezed back, a soft smile of understanding pulling at his mouth.</p><p>They stayed just like that for the duration of the trip out to open ocean.  A tangle of limbs and fins, sharing love and affection for as long as they possibly could.  All too soon the boat engine cut, allowing them to slow and idle on the open sea.  Connor attempted to inject as much excitement into his tone as he could when he looked around the group and said, "it's time."</p><p>He was fairly certain the attempt fell flat but no one called him on it.</p><p>Connor untangled himself and got to his feet.  Some of the sailors offered assistance but the Mer were not in a mood to be touched by strangers.  Connor and Nines hefted Hank between them and got him seated on the stern of the ship.  Then Nines scooped up Gavin while Connor picked up Cole and soon all three Mer were sitting on the edge of freedom.  Connor yanked his shoes off and tossed them up onto the deck to dive into the ocean.</p><p>When he resurfaced to tread water, something felt different.  Sure, this was gonna hurt saying goodbye.  But all three of them deserved a much better life than Connor could ever provide.  This was what he could do for them, and something eased in his chest at the thought that he was giving them freedom, where so many others had only wanted to keep them in cages.</p><p>It was unsurprising that Gavin looked most eager to be back in the ocean.  He had originally come from the wild after all.  Still, he put off his return to freedom to reach up and drag Nines down.  Nines didn't need all that much urging, crouching to wrap his arms around Gavin and hug him tightly.  Kiss him soundly.  Whisper a last goodbye into his neck.  And then let him slide into the water.</p><p>Gavin circled Connor twice before lifting himself upright and wrapping the human in a tight hug as well.  Connor let out a chuckle, tilting his head to accept the kiss against his lips and the tongue delving into his mouth.  Gavin grinned when he finally pulled away, diving beneath the surface to race around in a circle again.  He whistled for Cole, calling the boy in.</p><p>Cole chirred and reached for Nines.  Chuckling, Nines hugged Cole tight, nuzzling their noses together to make Cole giggle.  Nines gently slipped Cole into the water and the boy came to Connor, almost knocking the wind out of him as they crashed together for a hug.  Connor held him tight and groaned.  "Ah, Cole.  I'm gonna miss you.  You be good for your dads okay?"</p><p>Cole chittered softly.  Connor loosened his grasp and let Cole swim to Gavin.  They whistled for Hank, still sitting stubbornly on the stern of the ship.  Hank hunched in discomfort, looking torn.  Connor smiled and beckoned him into the water, calling Hanks name in his best Mer croon.  Hank wrinkled his nose at Connor.  His attention shifted up to Nines when the human shuffled closer.</p><p>Nines quietly drew Hank into a tight hug, whispering something against the Mer's ear.  It made Hank shift, fins and gills fluttering.  Grinning, Nines used a hand to tip Hanks chin and plant a firm kiss to the Mer's mouth.  Hank growled but pressed in hard in response.  Then he slipped into the water and came straight for Connor with the same sort of direct rush as Cole had made.</p><p>Connor let himself be gathered up, an arm around his waist holding him close and clawed fingers cupping the back of his head.  He breathed out a sigh of contentment as Hank fit them together perfectly and kissed him urgently.  When Connor finally had to pull away to breathe, he didn't dare go far, eyes closed and forehead pressed against Hanks.</p><p>"Hank?"</p><p>The Mer crooned.</p><p>"I love you."</p><p>Hank nodded his head against Connors, his croon sliding into his mournful song.  The notes slithered down Connor’s spine and vibrated in his chest, sticking in his memory til the end of time.  Connor pressed one last kiss to Hanks mouth, then gently pushed the Mer away.</p><p>"Go on.  Go be with your family.  Keep them safe and free.  Just don't forget about your family up here on land."</p><p>Hank nodded again, reluctantly letting himself drift away.  Connor turned and swam for the ship, grasping the hand his brother reached down to help haul him up and in.  They turned and waved goodbye to the Mer together.  The little family waved back, and with one last look, dove down into the depths.  The waves left no trace they had even been there.</p><p>Nines' hand dropped onto Connor's shoulder as the engine started up and the ship started to pull away.  "You alright?"</p><p>Connor stared out at the water, not really seeing it.  He managed a watery smile as the sea rolled down his face.  "Yeah.  I'm alright."  He let himself be tugged into Nines' side and held there, letting his head rest on his brother’s shoulder.</p><p>They leaned against the railing and each other for the ride back, drawing strength from each other.  Afternoon was wearing into evening and land was coming into view on the horizon when Nines finally broke the silence between them.</p><p>"You know?  I've always thought a beach house would be nice.  To get away from things every now and then."  He sent a sly sideways glance when Connor turned to look at him.  "Or maybe learn to sail?  Get a little boat and take it out on the water whenever we get some time off."</p><p>Connor's smile was hopeful.  "That sounds nice."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Connor tightened off the lines and hurried for the prow, drawing the hand-held GPS out of his pocket and checking the coordinates.  He absently whistled a tune.  The same tune he always found himself singing these days, on repeat in his heart for the rest of time.  He lifted his head from the GPS and glanced over his shoulder, making sure he had Nines' attention before gesturing starboard.</p><p>Nines nodded, glancing up at the wind vane as he spun the wheel to correct their course.  Another few minutes put them close enough to the proper coordinates that they set about dropping the anchor and furling the sails.  Connor leaned over the side of the sailboat, looking into the clear waters for the flicker of fins, still whistling his song.</p><p>When the song was sung back to him, Connor and Nines grinned at each other.  Another couple seconds of searching and then an eruption of water a ways out drew their eyes.  A lithe body leaped into the air in a spy hop, scales flashing silver and black in the sunlight.  A high-pitched whistle of calling sounded across the waves before the Mer splashed back beneath the water.</p><p>Connor laughed.  “Shit.  Cole got big.”  Nines nodded in agreement, grinning.</p><p>“And still faster than his dads.”</p><p>Cole came leaping out of the water again, full breach and spinning in a triple axle before crashing back into the water.  His whistle of beckoning managed to reach quite well, above and below the water, impatiently hastening their family reunion.</p><p>Nines inhaled and pointed out across the water to where two tails were cutting the waves, swimming as fast as they could.  One silver with blue and the other black with emerald.  The humans quickly stripped down to their shorts and wasted no time in diving over the side into the embraces of the Mer they loved.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>